second chances
by Airen Sakura Fuyu
Summary: a second chance to love for Kuchiki Byakuya... set sometime during the arrancar arc.  ByakuyaxOc
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach,the esteemed Kubo Tite does. The only bleach that I have is Zonrox…

Second Chances

_Prologue_

She was in a hurry, though not bothering to use flash-steps, her pony-tailed midnight blue waist length hair gracefully tumbling as she was briskly walking towards her home since it was already near nighttime, silently scolding herself as she is getting late in preparing dinner for her son Shiro, who would surely be very hungry right now. Though there are maid-servants at the manor, still she would like to personally prepare dinner for her son, who she misses so much during her duty at the barracks. Recently she was promoted as 4th seat, a feat not easily attained as the 11th Division is known for its fierce, bloodthirsty, katana-happy shinigamis. More so, being a woman and a young single mother at that, it is an achievement worth flaunting, but for Sayomi Michiko, she knows where her place is, and after the scandal that rocked the whole Seireitei 50 years ago, she'd rather prefer to go low profile for a change.

Michiko finally reached the manor, which is located at the north area of Seireitei, at the exclusive village of the nobles. She is the only daughter of the high-ranking noble Sayomi family. Despite of being such an old and prestigious lineage, Michiko would rather lie low and preferred to be addressed simply as Michiko-san, rather than being addressed as Lady Michiko. Though their noble lineage were not as sovereign as the Shihouin, Shiba or the noblest of the 4 noble families, the Kuchikis, their family is well respected as her late father was also one of the members of Central 46 Chambers. Michiko was determined to enter and be accepted in the academy not by using connections but by working hard on her own, in which her father admired her for her spirit and strength. She was also determined not to let her other classmates know of her noble lineage and would rather be treated like other normal students in the academy. Only Yamamoto soutaichou and the other students belonging to the noble families are aware of her royal status and she happily remained anonymous throughout her academy years until the time she was accepted in the 11th squad of Gotei 13, until one day…


	2. Chapter 2:When Spring turned to Fall

_When Spring turned to Fall_

It was a typical day like no other, as Michiko was on her way to the barracks when she felt dizzy and started to experience stomach cramps. At first she just ignored it and continued working until it went on for several days that she could no longer hold on the pain. She went to see the kind military physician, Unohana taihou and it was then that she found out that she was with child… with Shiba Kenji of the noble Shiba clan as the child's father. They have been a couple for twenty years since their academy days and she loved him dearly to the point that she gave herself to him wholeheartedly. Michiko's mind was in turmoil as Unohana taichou was gently explaining to her the herbal tea that she needs to take in order to ease her stomach pain as well food she needs in order to have a healthy baby.

"Michiko-san, are you alright? You seem so lost in your thoughts…" the gentle captain asked the young shinigami.

"I don't know how to tell him of the news Unohana taichou,.. I – I'm scared", Michiko stammered, tears welling in her dark, cerulean eyes.

"Ne, Michiko-san, do not be afraid… he would surely be - "

"Unohana taichou! Can you please come with me quickly?" Kuchiki Byakuya's baritone voice interrupted what captain Unohana was about to say. "It's Hisana and –"

"I'll be with you Kuchiki taichou" captain Unohana calmly replied. Then looking at Michiko she said, 'I'll leave you here at the moment, do not forget what I told you…" She smiled serenely and hastily left with the 6th Dvision Captain.

Michiko was left alone wondering how she would tell Kenji about her condition. Slowly standing up, she almost stumbled until a pair of hands suddenly guided her. She looked up and saw fukutaoichou Kiyone Isane, 4th division's vice captain.

"Hey Michiko-sama, don't worry yourself too much, it wouldn't be good for your child, you know" Isane's cheerful voice surprised Michiko.

"H-How did you know of my condition, Isane-san" Michiko sheepishly replied. "I thought, only Unohana taichou is aware of my condition."

"Oh!" My deepest apologies" Isane's face turned beet red. "Michiko-san, please, do not think ill of me. As physicians we know these things but of course it is strictly confidential between physician and patient. We're not like your boisterous squad you know."

With that comment, Michiko could not help but laugh, Isane is one of her closest friends since their academy days. She sat down again and Isane, following suit beside her. Then with a sigh, she looked at her and said – "Isane-san, if you were in my situation, what would you do?"

"Why are you so worried about it Michiko?" Isane replied. "We all know that Kenji-san loves you and adores you so much. I'm sure he would be surprised, but surely he would now have the best alibi to marry you the soonest!"

Michiko bowed her head, trying not to show the tears welling up and softly said "Isane-san, I know this sounds weird, but these past months Kenji has been acting strange and somewhat cold to me. If not for our work, I would have wrecked my head figuring out why all of a sudden he no longer used to be sweet and loving…" and with that, the feeling of loneliness that she kept hidden for so long suddenly burst out and she could no longer stop crying.

"Hush now Michiko-sama… That will not do any good for you and your baby" Isane cheered. "Maybe Kenji-kun is just too occupied with work. You know how demanding Kuchiki taichou is, and besides, I"ve been hearing that he would be promoted as fukutaichou before the year ends."

"I hope you're right Isane-san… maybe it's just my new condition that's why I feel this way", Michiko then smiled. "Ah well, I'll leave you for now my busy friend. Hey, let's have lunch at our favorite park one of these days alright?" and with that Michiko left the 4th Division, with Isane beaming with happiness for her friend.

While walking back to her division, a pink blur shunpoed on her path, nearly knocking her out, and followed by a very furious Ikakku yelling, "Whyyyyy youuuuu!" and suddenly stopped upon seeing her… composing himself, 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku smiled and greeted Michiko, who was then laughing so hard since Ikkaku's head was painted with flowers and butterflies, not to mention he was wearing a pink floral yukata, obviously courtesy of their bubblegum-haired fukutaichou, Yachiru.

"Ne Ikkaku-san!, you really made my day! Now what's with the new look? Is… that…a… "make-over" as the humans in the real world would say?" Michiko haltingly said, since she was already laughing so hard and finding it difficult to breathe.

"Urusai!" Ikkaku said, with eyes twitching. "If not for our taichou, I would have gladly turned our fukutaichou into dumpling and gladly feed her to the hollows! That is if they could ever digest someone like her! There I was having my afternoon nap after patrolling Rukongai last night and when I woke up I find myself in this… this… ridiculous outfiiiittt!!! Ikkaku bellowed, getting redder and redder with fury by the second.

Michiko placed her arm over Ikkaku's shoulder, patting him at the head at the same time "Well she really succeeded this time, hai? Don't worry Ikkaku-san, I'll help you wash the paint off…well as for the yukata, it suits you! I never knew you have it in you to carry that yutaka with so much ooomph! Be careful, Yumichika might be green with envy if he gets to see you wearing his yukata!"

"Baka! You're lucky that you're my good friend and I have a huge crush on you! You would be next in line after I turn fukutaichou into a dumpling, Michiko-san!" Ikkaku replied smiling. The two proceeded to their divisions headquarters laughing, Michiko temporarily forgetting her worries.

It was two weeks later when Michiko was able to gather her courage and decided to tell Kenji the news. There she was at the 6th Division's entrance when she felt a very strong and imposing reiatsu. Turning around, she was surprised to find the 6th Division captain Kuchiki Byakuya standing in front of her.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki taichou" Michiko greeted him respectfully, in which Kuchiki Byakuya replied, "konnichiwa… if you are looking for Kenji-san I believe he's at the training grounds. It's at the right side after the pond." And with that he left, the soft flurry of his scarf floating behind him. He is such an enigma, Michiko thought as she was walking towards the training grounds. Little did she know about Kuchiki Byakuya, only that he is now the current head of the Kuchiki clan and married to a gentle lady named HIsana, a commoner. For someone as noble as he to break the rules and marry the woman he loves, there are surely a lot of surprising things about Kuchiki taichou, Michiko mused.

As she was nearing the training grounds, she could hear muffled voices, a man and a woman, arguing. Using her sensitivity to track down her beloved's reiatsu, she was surprised that he was the voice arguing with the woman. Curious since she is not familiar with the woman's reiatsu, she decided to go nearer.

The bushes are thick in the area and Michiko now nearing them, could hear clearly what the two were arguing about.

"Sayaka, I told you that it is still not the right time to tell her!" Kenji almost yelled.

"When?! When will you tell her then Kenji?! After our baby is born is that it?!!! Can't you see…? I am already showing and why all the secrecy of our wedding?!! Kenji, I AM WITH CHILD!" Michiko was so shocked with what she heard that she could not stop herself from gasping. It was only then that Kenji became aware of her presence and silently cursed himself for not sensing her reiatsu.

"Michiko…" Kenji helplessly muttered. "Please let me explain… I –"

"No Kenji, let me do the talking" Sayaka interrupted. "I presume you're Michika?"

"Hai, I am" replied Michika, though still shocked at what she heard, she did not like it one bit of the other woman's cocky attitude.

"Well then, I am Sayaka Moto, well, I used to be since I am _now_ Sayaka Shiba since Kenji and I got married two weeks ago, and we are expecting our first child." Sayaka proudly showed her bulging stomach to Michiko's dismay. "I believe that Kenji hasn't told you yet of the good news." The woman smirked.

The pain is too much for Michiko to bear. But still, she composed herself and calmly said, "Congratulations is in order then Sayaka-san, Kenji. If you may, Sayaka-san, I'd like to have a word with Kenji, _alone_." And with that, Sayaka was struck with Michiko's powerful reiatsu that she hastily left the area.

With only the two of them, it was the only time that Michiko fully looked at Kenji, who was looking sheepishly on the ground.

"Kenji…. _Why?_"

Kenji was in front of her in an instant, embracing Michiko like she was his lifeline. "Gomen nasai Michiko-sama… I should have told you… it was just an accident between Sayaka and I…"

"An accident?! An accident Kenji??? Is that what you call it?? AN ACCIDENT?!!!" She was almost yelling now, all the hurt and frustration that she kept bottled for so long coming out, "So you mean to tell me that ours is also an accident?! Making love to me is an accident?!"

Kenji could only look at her, not saying anything, in which Michiko continued, tears falling down her fair skin "I will only tell you this once, Kenji… I love you, I love you so much that I gave myself to you, and with that love I am now carrying your child… our child. But it seems that my love for you is not enough that you would seek another woman's warmth… I –"

'Michiko, are.. you… telling me… that you… are also –" Kenji could only stutter the words out.

"Yes Kenji, I am carrying your child. But our child will never know who his father is, since I have now decided to raise our child _on my own_" Michiko calmly said each word and as she uttered every word, she finally realized her own resolve taking place…

"Do not be concerned of my welfare Kenji, _I will be fine_. But let me warn you, from this day on you are no longer permitted to step in my house to see me or our child. From this day on you will be the husband of Sayaka and the father of the child she is carrying. You live your own life as I will live mine. Do not worry for I will not bring this up to the elders, just make sure that you will never, _ever_ make any move in interfering my life or MY child's."

"But Michiko, I am also the fa-"

"Father? Is that what you wanted to say?" Michiko looked at him with piercing eyes. "You forfeited that right when you cheated on me… I love you, there is no other man in my life but you, and what did you do? Goodbye Kenji, this will be the last time we speak." And with that, Michiko left a trembling Kenji.

It was the loneliest night Michiko experienced. She was sitting under the cherry blossoms, tears falling continuously, her mind wandering…

That same night, in a manor not far away, a man was sitting vigil to his ailing wife. With all the vast wealth that he has, the nobility and prestige that he has inherited, it is during this time that it has no value to him. If he could only give his wealth, his nobility and his power in return for his wife's recovery, he will do so without qualm. He loves Hisana so much, even though she could not return even half of what he feels towards her. She is his essence, his other half. She is the only one who broke his tough shell, who saw that underneath the cold, stoic exterior is a passionate man who believes in love and loving someone for eternity. And with her illness tearing her away from him, it was the first time in his life that Byakuya feel so helpless... and scared of losing her.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana whispered.

"Yes Hisana-chan, please don't exert yourself. You need to rest to feel better...please rest even for awhile" Byakuya smiled, holding his wife's hand and kissing the palm.

"That's only what I have left, Byakuya-sama, to stay with you for awhile…"

"No, don't say that Hisana… we will spend Spring together, see the blooming of the Sakura trees… that's a promise." Hisana only smiled feebly at her husband.

It was the first morning of spring before the blooming of the Cherry Blossoms, that Hisana passed away, leaving Byakuya with a broken heart, and with it a promise to his wife that he is determined to fulfill.

This is my first try in fiction writing : ) Comments are most welcome. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3:Pot of Gold

_Pot of Gold_

Michiko's pregnancy was a difficult one. With all the emotional pain she was going through, somehow it affected her body. The scandal that Sayomi Michiko, only child of Sayomi Isshin of the noble Sayomi family is carrying a child and not even married spread like wildfire over Seireitei. What made matters worst was the news of the sudden marriage of Shiba Kenji to another lesser noble, in view of the fact that all the noble families were aware that Michiko and Kenji were a couple. Still, Michiko faced it bravely and continued her life like nothing was amiss and that all seem normal.

One afternoon her colleagues found her lying on the floor in the office, pale and her pulse, weak. Hell broke loose at the 11th Division and they rushed Michiko to the 4th Division, where they caused a pandemonium. All of them were worried that they might lose not only the baby but Michiko as well. It was during this time that their squad witnessed their fierce captain, Zaraki Kenpachi pacing the corridor like a worried father while waiting for Unohana taichou's return from the emergency room.

"Errr.. Unohana taichou, how is Michiko-san doing?" Zaraki sheepishly asked her.

"She fainted and she's very weak Zaraki taichou. Have you given her rough assignments these past weeks?" asked Unohana

"Hell no, I gave strict orders that she would stay in the office and just do paperwork in the meantime. Never expected that paperwork would be that tedious…" Zaraki replied while scratching his head, making the bells attached to his hair jingle eerily, scaring most of the patients resting in their rooms.

With that reply, Unohana taichou gently smiled at Zaraki and patted his shoulder. "I never thought you have it in you caring for your subordinates, Zaraki taichou…"

To which the surprised 11th squad captain roughly replied "Like hell I do! Besides, she's the only one besides Yachiru who is pleasant looking in my squad, not to mention they are the only female members I have! If I lose her what will Yamamoto soutaicho think of me then? That I don't take care of my women?!!"

And with that reply the other 11th squad members guffawed, only to stop when they felt their captain's bursting reiatsu, enough to warn them that they would be slaughtered, or something like that...

"Zaraki taichou please-" pleaded Unohana taichou, "you may reprimand your squad outside the quarters, not here, you're affecting my patients… "

It was one week after that Michiko was able to return for work, though she is not permitted to even do paperwork as Zakaki strictly instructed. He even assigned the squad's newly promoted 5th seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika to stand as personal guard to Michiko in which she found the idea ridiculous.

"Taichou, read my lips: I – am - pregnant, not an invalid" groaned Michiko, to which her captain just looked at her and snorted "Like hell you would do work Sayomi! You scared the shit outta me seeing you lying on the floor pale as snow! Now be a good girl and let Ayasegawa stay with you… besides, I promised Uonohana taichou that you will be in good hands until you give birth, now eat this; the lady at the shop said that its good for expectant mothers." Handing Michiko a basket of assorted fruits.

"Kawaiii taichou!!!" Yumichika nearly swooned… "What a beautiful sight taichou!!! Giving fruits to Michiko---" and he stopped when Zaraki's stern face was suddenly right in front of him.

"Ayasegawa! You stop swooning or else I will let you watch over Yachiru instead and have you demoted!" Zaraki replied to Yumichika's horror. Michiko laughed at the sight the two made and hastily grabbed Yumichika's hand steering him out of the room.

Months passed and finally Michiko gave birth to a healthy baby boy during the first week of winter, in which the first snowflakes fell. She chose to name him Shiro, since he is so fair and his hair is silvery white, unlike her midnight blue tresses. Cradling her son close to her heart, she whispered softly "you are the reason why I am still here… after all the pain I've been through, if I have to live my life again, I would still chose to have you… you are my pot of gold, my little Shiro, and mommy loves you very much."


	4. Chapter 4:Beautiful Stranger

_Beautiful Stranger_

"Mommy! I missed you!" Exclaimed an excited Shiro as he met his mother at the foyer. "I have something for you…" Michiko hugged and kissed her son and looked at his present, an origami shaped like a flower.

"Its sakura mommy, your favorite" Shiro explained. "Oh thank you aka-chan, you're sooo sweet!" giggled Michiko to which her son protested, "mommy it's Shiro, I'm big already, I'm no longer your baby!" trying hard to lower the tone of his voice, which made Michiko laugh for he reminded her of the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, the child prodigy of Gotei 13.

"Oh you, don't grow up too fast okay? You will always be my aka-chan even though you'll be as tall as Zaraki taichou!" smiled Michiko. "Come, help me prepare your favorite udon…"

"Can I have gyoza too mommy?" asked Shiro

"Of course! Want to race me to the kitchens?" asked Michiko mischievously, and the two shunpoed to the kitchens.

It has been a routine for Michiko to always spend time with her son whenever she is free from her task in the barracks. In as much as she is aware of her duty as the new head of the Sayomi clan [since her father passed away 3 summers past her recent promotion as 4th seat in the 11th Division, and being both father and mother to her son, she always makes sure that her son's needs comes first. During her time off they would spend time either traveling to their favorite places or just stay at the manor where she teaches him the basics of kidou and sword fighting, which she excels at. Shiro is a handsome boy, tall for his age, his silvery white locks are his trademark, while he inherited both his parents' good features, his eyes are the same as his mother's cerulean eyes though it changes its hue to deep teal when he feels strong emotions.

The following day, as she and Madarame Ikkaku finished training their new division members, their pink-haired rambunctious fukutaichou Yachiru suddenly bounced on Ikkaku's shoulder, much to his chagrin, and announced that they are both needed to attend an emergency meeting at Yamamoto soutaichou's headquarters.

Walking side by side, both Ikkaku and Michiko are silently wondering why the sudden meeting. As they approached the meeting room they were surprised to see 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, his Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku and their division's 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika were at the meeting. What surprised them the most was that the imposing figure of the 6th Division Captain was also present, silently standing with the other 3 shinigamis.

He's really hard to figure out, mused Michiko. It's been 50 years since the time he lost his wife and he never remarried. She was surprised that it was also the same time that she broke off with Shiro's father. How time flies, she thought…

"Konbanwa, you are called this evening to be advised that you will be assigned in the real world by tomorrow morning." Yamamoto soutaicho began. "There have been sightings of high level menos grandes at Karakura Town and our shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo, fukutaichou Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, though strong they may be, cannot fend the lot of them all the time. Also, I need you to get some data on this arrancar that's been lurking the streets and emits a special kind of poison that posses the person it victimizes.

All shinigamis except Kuchiki Byakuya exchanged puzzled looks and it was the 10th Division Captain who finally spoke, "Soutaichou, how long are we going to stay in Karakura town?"

To which Yamamoto soutaichou replied, "As long as it takes. HItsugaya Taichou and Matsumoto Fukutaichou, it has been arranged that you would be staying with Orihime-san; Madarame, Asegawa, both of you will stay with Kiego-san and his sister - to which Ikkaku's eyes twitched and Yumichika giggled, for Kiego's sister is madly in love with Ikkaku.

Michiko feeling being left behind suddenly spoke, "Soutaichou, would I be staying ----"

"With me." Stated Byakuya simply, looking at her straight in the eye.

Puzzled, Michiko looked at Yamamoto soutaichou who turned to her and said, "You and Kuchiki Taichou would be doing a special mission which you would track down, gather data and eliminate the arrancar that Aizen has recently created."

The following day, after a long and tearful goodbye with her son [since she does not know when she would be coming back, Michiko went to the Gates where the others were waiting. Yamamoto soutaicho was also there as well as Ukitake taichou, the 13th Division Captain.

"Michiko-san, I have something for you" a smiling Ukitake said, giving her a mobile phone. "I know how terribly you will miss little Shiro and this device will enable you to see and talk to him. It has a special number programmed in it so you may talk to him as well as this is also for your communication with us while you're in the real world"

"Thank you so much Ukitake taichou, Yamamoto soutaicho" Michiko bowed to the 2 captains.

"We are confident with your abilities Sayomi-san, and we know that with Kuchiki Taichou you will be in good hands" Yamamoto soutaicho replied.

"The gates are being opened sir." The special guard replied, to which Yamamoto looked to the 6 shinigamis and said "Good luck on your mission."

"Oohhh it's good to be back again in the real world, I can't wait to go shoppinggg!" Matsumoto chuckled, to which Hitsygaya gruffly retorted, "We're going on a mission Matsumoto, not on a shopping spree!"

As the gates opened, a bright light appeared and Hitsugaya together with Matsumoto went first, followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Byakuya looked at Michiko and simply said "It's our turn now Sayomi-san… there's no turning back."

Startled at his remark, Michiko glanced at Byakuya and thought, this will be the first time for me in the real world and I would be depending most of the time to this captain who is almost like a stranger… a beautiful stranger.


	5. Chapter 5:Reality Bites

_Reality Bites_

The 6 shinigamis who are on a special mission arrived at Urahara Kisuke's store, to which the cheerful former 12th Division Captain greeted them with the others namely Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida. Tea and cookies were served and they discussed the mission to be done as well as the places where they would be patrolling alternately. Urahara also gave them their gigais as well as the soul candies, which they would be substituting to their gigais once they are out in their true form.

As soon as they finished fitting into their gigai forms they bade farewell to Urahara and as they stepped outside the store they were surprised to find a black limousine and a black jaguar sports car, to which Ichigo could not contain himself and swore loudly, much to Byakuya's dismay.

"Swwelllll car! Who's gonna ride on that hot wheels?" Ichigo asked.

"I will" Byakuya smugly replied, to which both Renji and Ichigo's jaws dropped in bewilderment.

"Hey Byakuya, are you sure you know how to freakin' drive that thing?" Ichigo dared him.

"I know how to drive that 'freakin' thing more than you can control your 'freakin' reiatsu gaki, if that's what your asking" replied Byakuya. Rukia could no longer contain herself from hearing her nii-sama's reply and whacked her orange-haired friend on the head.

"Baka! My nii-sama knows how to drive! He's not a captain for nothing you know!" glared Rukia, while the others were laughing at the scene.

Byakuya, unaffected by the funny scene that took place merely looked at the others and said, "My chauffer will take you to your assigned houses. Michiko will stay with me at my flat, since it's her first time here in the real world. We'll see you all tomorrow then." And with that he looked at Michiko and held out his hand.

Michiko was in awe… it was her first time in the real world and it seems that it would be a new adventure for her. She followed Byakuya who opened the door for her and she gingerly stepped in the car. He went to the driver's seat and started the engine which purred softly and they sped off.

As the 2 left, Ichigo looked at Rukia and wondered, "Yo Rukia, do you think Michiko-san would be alright staying with your brother?"

To which Rukia surprisedly replied, "Why do you ask Ichigo? Nii-sama can be gracious to our guests in the manor, well that is -- if he wants to. And besides, according to Matsumoto-san it was nii-sama who said that she would stay with him."

"Hmnn…" was the only reply Rukia heard from Ichigo before getting into the limousine.

As they drove past the town's commercial district, Michiko was in pure wonder on the sights she was seeing for the first time. What she is not aware of is the silent man who is regarding her, Byakuya glances at her from time to time, a small smile forming on his handsome features since she reminds him of the first time he was assigned in the real world, he too was in awe with the great difference between Seireitei and the human world. Michiko would not comment on what she sees but he noted her excitement when he hears her gasp when she sees something interesting.

The car smoothly stopped in front of a 45-storey high rise building, and was greeted by a valet. Byakuya handed him the keys and went to help her alight from the car, gently holding her hand. Michiko was impressed at the large entrance hall and was surprised that the concierge greeted her and Byakuya with great respect and familiarity.

"Youkosomase, Kuchiki-sama, Sayomi-sama. We hope that you had a good trip." Greeted the pleasant looking concierge.

"Hai, we had a good journey" Byakuya replied, his hand not letting go of Michiko's then looking at her, he said, "We shall proceed to my place, I have a room provided for you and I think that you should need to rest since we would be starting our work later this evening." He then motioned her to the elevator to which Michiko found intriguing.

"Taichou, why are we - "Michiko was about to ask Byakuya what are they doing inside a "large metal box" when suddenly the elevator sped upwards, she was surprised by the sudden motion that her legs buckled and she almost lost her balance. Byakuya, who was still holding her hand, reacted on reflex swiftly and gently held her close to him, his other hand supporting her back. Michiko's face is almost reaching Byakuya's collarbone and she can't help but admire his scent – a mixture of cherry blossoms and bergamot. It's been a long time since she was held like this and she felt giddy and shy at the same time...

Byakuya who was holding her felt sensations he haven't felt for a long time. For some unknown reason he would not let her go, and since both did not bother moving they remained in that position until they heard the gentle ring of the elevator's floor indicator.

As the elevator door opened, he gently let go of Michiko, his voice suddenly hoarse, "We're here."

If the entrance hall of the building was impressive, the entrance to Byakuya's flat was even grander. Michiko was having a hard time keeping her jaw from dropping from the splendor she was seeing. It reminded her of the interior of a palace that she saw in one of the magazines that Yumichika brought from the real world. But once they went inside his flat the interiors are more linear, minimalist but still with a touch of elegance as the Kuchiki family name. Byakuya's flat is located on the topmost part of the building, the penthouse, and the exterior wall is of glass, where she could see the town's skyscrapers and the sky itself.

"I hope you enjoy the view" Byakuya said to a fascinated Michiko.

"It – it's splendid…" was all she could reply. Then she looked at the right side of the living area and gasped in delight when she saw a balcony. She could no longer hide her excitement and looking at Byakuya who was silently watching her, she smiled "Taichou, can I see the view from the balcony?"

"Of course" he replied and guided her to the double doors leading to the balcony. There was a gentle breeze as both stepped out and Michiko instantly went to the railing, admiring the view and gracefully lifted her face to the sky, the sun's rays gently warming her lovely face. Byakuya was standing nearby, admiring the beautiful shinigami in front of him. Suddenly, as if being drenched by cold water, he was surprised by the unexplainable feelings he was experiencing and silently left the balcony.

oOo oOo oOo

got my first review, thanks so much Lillix Vail now I got the rankings right : )


	6. Chapter 6:Angels of the Night

_Angels of the Night_

She was disoriented when she woke up, 9 hours later. She felt she was still dreaming when she awoke to totally different surroundings. Her bed was way too huge, she felt that 3 people could easily fit in it and still have room for more, the immaculate white curtains gently flowing to the wind's early evening breeze. What time is it anyway? She mused, then looking at the clock beside her, she jolted immediately.

"Oh no its 7 in the evening!" she said out loud. She remembered him telling her that they would have dinner at 7:30 and she briskly went to the bathroom, and upon reaching the bathroom, once again she was stunned at the fixtures and could not help but choose whether she would take her bath in a glass encased structure or just try the pool like fixture that is similar to the bathing pools in her manor.

Better take the pool-like thing, she decided. She gingerly stepped inside the tub and cautiously twitched the knobs located at the far side of the tub. As she gently tried turning the left knob, hot water came out and nearly scalded her, alarmed, she turned the right knob and discovered that cool water comes out. She smiled to herself and saw a bottle labeled elegantly with "bath foam" and poured it in the water. She saw a bath sponge nearby and she smiled to herself and began enjoying her first bath in the real world…

7:30PM : Byakuya was wondering what was taking Michiko so long. Maybe she's still sleeping, he thought, still adjusting to her gigai form. But it was already 9 hours from the time he last saw her enter her room. Better wake her up, he decided. When he was at her door he could hear frantic footsteps and was about to leave when the door suddenly opened and there she was, dressed in a crimson v-necked floor length dress, her hair worn loose for the first time. Byakuya, who excelled in appearing stoic and impassive most of the time, almost gawked at the dazzling sight before him. He was astonished how elegant she looks, seeing her for the first time wearing clothes made for humans in the real world.

"Taichou, how do I wear these?" Michiko candidly asked him, raising a pair of Manolo Blanik high heeled string sandals.

Byakuya could not help but smirk at her inexperience, "I see you are not yet used to wearing stiletto shoes Sayomi-san. I guess for now we will dine here at home."

"Can I go barefoot then?" she asked sheepishly. "The floor is so cool and it feels good."

"As you wish… Come; let's proceed first to the library while I ask the chef to prepare our meal."

"Taichou, I could cook you know" Michiko surprised herself saying her thoughts out loud. "I, ahh, I mean not be ungrateful but I can prepare our food, there's no need to ask the servants…"

"Iie Sayomi-san, you are my guest here, I insist that the chef would prepare the food. Maybe some other time you could prepare us a meal, but for now, let's have the chef do what he does best." And with that he courtly led her to the library.

Dinner was simple but superb, Michiko thought. Afterwards Byakuya informed her that they would be going to investigate a place where the arrancar that they are after would frequent and also told her that she would need to change her clothes since they need to blend with the crowd.

Michiko went to her room was surprised to see that her clothes are laid out for her. She was also surprised to see a young lady-servant waiting for her. She looked at the young maid inquiringly, to which the girl replied "Kuchiki-sama requested me to assist you." Michiko decided not to argue and let the girl help her since the clothes that she gets to wear is way to hard to handle, she smiled to her own inexperience about the things in the human world.

Byakuya was in the living room, a frown forming on his face, what is taking her so long? He knew that women take longer time to get ready but its almost 2 hours and still he hasn't seen Michiko. Sitting down on the couch, his hand with a glass of sake, he was about to ask his butler to call her when he heard footsteps and for the second time that evening, Byakuya was astounded of how Michiko looks in the dress she was wearing. She can easily be mistaken for a fashion model, he mused, noting how good she looks wearing human clothes. She was wearing an all black ensemble and black high-heeled knee length boots. This time she was able to somehow balance herself wearing those stiletto boots.

"I see you are all set." Was all he could say, silently reprimanding himself for having this weird feeling he could not describe whenever he sees her.

"Hai, Taichou… errr Taichou…"

"Yes, Sayomi-san?" Byakuya wondered.

"Though I can balance myself with these shoes, but…I don't think, I can….uh.. walk… with it…. yet" Michiko shyly replied. Her cheeks blushing.

"Oh that.." he said, "I'll… ahh… you can hold onto my arm then" he offered. Then going to where she is standing, he offered her his arm and Michiko smiled sheepishly and took it. Slowly they walked to the entrance, the butler bowing at the couple the opened the door.

They arrived at the place where they were going to investigate which turned out to be a posh club located at Karakura downtown. Byakuya noticed the flattering stares Michika gets from men at the club, though he noticed that the 11th Division's 4th seat shinigami is oblivious to the admiring looks the men were giving her. I could not believe that under that exquisite beauty is a fierce warrior, belonging to the brawl-loving 11th Division at that….Byakuya mused, smiling to himself.

Michiko, glanced suddenly at the usually stoic 6th Division Captain and was shocked to see a smile playing on his features. Oh my… he's so handsome, she thought. No wonder the women of Seireitei are head-over-heels on him. His regal good looks did not escape the ladies in the club as they were admiringly looking at him, he is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black slacks and leather shoes; his attire is quite simple but he exudes elegance that only he could muster. For the first time she saw him without his kenseikan and his hair softly falls at one side of his face, making him more achingly sexy.

Byakuya felt her gazing at him, looked at her saying "we need to track that arrancar, keep your reiatsu low so it wont be able to tract us"

"Yes Taichou" she replied. "And Sayomi-san, you may call me by my first name, people would wonder why you would call me Taichou every time we're out" Byakuya simply instructed her.

"Hai Taich—Byakuya-sama" she stammered. He led her to the bar so that they would have easier proximity to see all the club regulars and ordered a dry martini for him and a tequila sunrise for her. She sipped the drink and liked immediately its sweet heady taste, and Byakuya was about to say something when they both felt a nasty reiatsu, both nodding to each other, they both took their soul candies and immediately followed the spirit force.

Both went to the club's back door when they saw a hollow who was about to consume a plus soul. Michiko immediately unsheathed her zanpakutou, leaps over the hollow slicing it with one smooth, single strike and landed gracefully on her feet.

Byakuya sensed another spirit force and this time it was stronger. It appeared suddenly behind Michiko and before she could react, he performed Senka on the hollow with his zanpakutou.

"Were you able to get the data Sayomi" he asked.

"Yes Taichou, I did." She replied. She was in awe of how he performed the Senka, since only a few could master that move. She never remembered seeing him unsheathe his zanpakutou, nor even saw him slashing the opponent.

Then looking at the plus soul that was almost consumed by the hollow, she gently said "do not be afraid, we won't harm you."

The plus soul, a woman was staring at them replied "what was that thing? Are you angels or heavenly guardians or---" the woman nervously asked, looking at her and glancing at Byakuya who was silently standing, watching Michiko.

"It's called a Hollow. They would hunt you if you still remain here. As for us, well, we're shinigamis… we make sure that all souls go to Soul Society after they retire from the human world. Soul Society is a peaceful place…" replied Michiko

"I can't, not yet" the woman replied. "I still have to find my fiancé. He was with me when we saw the sky opening, well something like that, then everything became blurry… when I woke up, he's gone…." the woman was crying now.

Byakuya and Michiko exchanged looks when the woman said something about the sky opening up, but decided not to comment then.

"If you like, we can find him for you, but your chain is getting shorter, if we don't perform a konsoh, chances are you may turn into one of those things" Michiko said solemnly

It was then that Byakuya joined the conversation "tell us the name of your fiancé and when we find him we'll make sure that he would join you in Soul Society, we promise you that"

The woman nodded and said to Michiko, 'his name is Koji, he is quite tall, with glasses. He wears a necklace with a pedant… a dolphin… it has our picture inside…I… I hope you can find him…"

"We will find him" Michiko said solemnly, then she looked at Byakuya who said, "You perform the task Michiko, since it's your first time here in the real world"

Michiko unsheathed her zanpakutou and on the edge of its handle she gently placed it on the woman's forehead. The woman's expression became peaceful and she turned into a single, shining glow and went upwards, to Soul Society.

Byakuya was silently watching Michiko who was sheathing her zanpakutou suddenly said "let's get back to our gigais. I don't think there would be another appearance after this" and went back to the club.

Michiko automatically followed him and almost bumped him since he stopped abruptly. Both were surprised when they saw their gigais locked in each other's embrace, almost making out at the bar where they left them.

"Oh my…" Michiko was shocked

"Of all the ---" Byakuya muttered and shunpoed his way to his gigai, to which Michiko followed suit and both entered their gigais at the exact moment, who were locked in a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7:Sweet Surrender

_Sweet Surrender_

As both entered their gigais at the precise moment, both were surprised to find their lips locked onto each other. Both were too stunned to move, realizing that they are now locked in each others arms, and lips in a middle of a kiss…

Byakuya felt how soft and tender her lips were, and just could not let go. His lips seem to have a will of its own, and instead of letting go he tenderly stroked her lips with his, eliciting a gasp from Michiko… taking it as an invitation his tongue slowly and tenderly lapped her lower lip, seeking entrance.

Michiko felt heady, intoxicated with Byakuya's gentle prodding. She surrendered to his kisses, her hands going up to caress his back and his hair, which was so soft…

For a blinding moment she became aware of every inch of his lithe body pressing gently to hers. His lean, muscular chest, the powerful arms that gently locks her into his embrace. She could feel his every nuance and the heady scent of cherry blossoms that she's getting addicted to.

She gently moaned, and for Byakuya it felt like sweet music to his ears. He could feel every inch of her surrendering to his kisses. When her tongue timidly touched his, the sensuous feeling that was asleep for so long seem to flood back at him in an instant. Never was he kissed this way, not even with Hisana, who would just give him chaste, butterfly kisses. It was the thought of Hisana that brought him back to his senses.

Reluctantly he let her go, gently loosening his embrace and seeing Michiko gently bowing her head, from embarrassment perhaps, but at that moment he could not put into words what they just both experienced. Even he himself could not describe what took place…

"We'd better… get back". His voice was husky, and could not look into her eyes. He gently guided Michiko out of the club, to which the other one silently followed.

The drive home was more awkward. The only sound during the trip was the car stereo and while Byakuya was concentrating on the road, Michiko was looking at the buildings they passed by, her mind racing…

"He's your superior, baka! What on earth gave you the boldness to kiss him??!!!!" she was silently berating herself.

Before she could think more they were already at the driveway, Byakuya handing the keys to the valet. He escorted her to the elevator, and even though his arms were guiding her as they walk, both were silent.

As they reached his apartment, Byakuya led her to her room, politely faced her, eyes looking elsewhere, bid her goodnight and left.


	8. Chapter 8:Contemplation

_Contemplation_

Baka!...Sayomi Michiko, you're such an idiot, idiot, idiot!!! was all Michiko could mutter to herself as she paced inside her large room. How did it end up like this? Did my soul candy malfunction? And why did I not pull back after I entered my gigai? What would _he _be thinking of me now? It's bad enough that I am a single parent in the whole of Seireitei, what make matters worst is that he might think I seduced him… seduced him… the head of the 4 noble families…6th Division captain…oh heavens… what is wrong with me? Michiko slumped down, too tired of thinking.

I need space that's all, she told herself, and decided to separate herself from her gigai. "Go to sleep and do not go out of the room, is that understood?" She sternly ordered her soul candy now residing in her gigai form who was pouting. "If I ever see you out of this room and worst, talking to my Taichou I swear I'm going to tear you into pieces, I don't care if Urahara-san gets furious!" and with that she leapt out of the large French windows and shunpoed away from the apartment.

The room was dimly lit by the lights emitting from the nearby skyscrapers, he was standing by the window, a somber expression on his usual cold, emotionless features. He was staring absently, his mind racing. As much as he would like to forget the scene earlier, his mind kept on betraying him, as well as his heart. "HIsana…" he whispered.

It's been 50 years since she passed away and since then Byakuya did not dare open his heart to anyone. Of course the elders were constantly prodding him to take another wife, since there must be a continuity of the noble Kuchiki lineage.

"You ought to have an heir, Byakuya-sama" the elders would say, "we all know that you are the most powerful leader the clan ever has and it would be a devastating loss if you choose not to get married again and produce an heir."

He just ignored their pleading and went on his way, concentrating on his duty as captain of the 6th Division and leader of the clan. At that time, marriage or love has never crossed his mind. He was still devastated on his loss over Hisana, and felt that he no longer have the heart to marry again, more so, to experience love and passion again.

Until now…

Byakuya separated himself from his gigai and ordered it to rest, and stepped out. Maybe the fresh air would calm his nerves, he thought.

Michiko kept on flash stepping, just letting her intuition guide her, until she felt a strong reiatsu, a very strong, captain level reiatsu… she was anxious at first, thinking that it might be _him, _then relaxed when she saw the silhouette of the young 10th Division captain, sitting on the rooftop of one of the school buildings.

"Konbanwa Hitsugaya Taichou" Michiko greeted the young captain, who greeted her in return. "What are you doing alone at this time Sayomi-san?" asked Hitsugaya, wondering her sudden presence.

"I just went out for a little fresh air, Taichou" replied Michiko "it seems quiet tonight", she said.

"Iie, we had an encounter with a number of menos grande earlier, when it was over I instructed the others to rest, Madarame, Ayasegawa and myself are patrolling tonight", replied Hitsugaya.

Michiko sat beside Hitsugaya and watched the town below. Both enjoying each other's silent company until Hitsugaya spoke softly, "He can be quite and enigma you know…"

"Huh?" She looked at him questioningly, though she already has an idea who he was referring to.

"Kuchiki Taicho --- he is a walking mystery. Even his sister Rukia could not figure him out" replied Hitsugaya, as if he was talking to himself rather than to her. "Though there's this saying that 'silent water runs deep' --- there are more to him that meets the eye, Sayomi-san…"

"Taichou, I don't understand…"

"Oh you will, someday – you will…" the young captain replied, looking at her seriously, his teal eyes sparkling, "and when that happens… just trust your feelings" and with that he stood up and took his leave.

She was left alone gazing the stars in the sky, and it was there that she began to try figure out what happened earlier between her and Byakuya…

As she was sitting on the rooftop, Michiko is unaware that she is being watched by the very same person who is currently occupying her mind. Maybe she's regretting what happened earlier, he thought… or maybe… he blocked the incoming thought and decided to leave her and went back to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9:Constantly There

_Constantly There_

The following day, all shinigamis gathered at Urahara's place and discussed the events that transpired the night before. Michiko and Byakuya arrived early, while Matsumoto and HIsugaya were late, with Hitsugaya blaming Matsumoto's indecisiveness of what outfit to wear.

"Ohaiyo!" greeted the jovial store owner, to which everyone greeted in return. Michiko handed the information she got last night during her encounter with the hollow and later on they all agreed to meet downtown for dinner since its Ikkaku's birthday.

Michiko decided to act as if nothing happened the night before and concentrated on the mission at hand. Before leaving, she was pulled aside by the 10th Division Fukutaichou asking her if she could accompany her to the nearest mall. Byakuya looked at them and before Michiko could reply he suddenly said "You may go with Matsumoto-san, Sayomi-san, she knows a lot of places here, and it would be good for you to have time off. I'll be going ahead. See you later in the apartment." And with that he left.

"Ohh it would be fun Michiko-sama! I promise you that." Grinned Rangiku, to which Michiko smiled and replied, "What are we waiting for, let's go" and the two lovely shinigamis left.

With the help of Rangiku, Michiko was able to purchase some clothes as they went shopping in various boutiques, Rangiku being more exposed to the real world taught her how to walk wearing high heeled shoes. It was difficult for Michiko at first, and she suffered a few stumbles but later on she was able to learn how to walk with it.

"Ne, Michiko-sama, you really could pass as a fashion model with your beauty…" Rangiku dreamily said, admiring Michiko who is trying out another shoe.

"Thanks for the compliment, Rangiku-san, you too could pass as a model, and a more confident one! Me? For sure ill always fall on my face wearing these shoes" Michiko smiled, then remembered something, "hey tonight is the dinner party for Ikkaku-san, right?"

"Ah yes, it is! I nearly forgot" said Rangiku "we better get him a present then" Michiko suggested and the two women paid for the goods they purchased and went to another shop to look for Ikkaku's present.

The women had a wonderful time shopping as well as bonding as friends. Michiko found the 10th Division Fukutaichou to be friendly and cheerful, her worries about the incident last night was momentarily forgotten.

Rangiku treated Michiko for her first coffee experience in one of the coffee shops in the mall, Michiko found its taste a little weird, but liked it nonetheless. As they were about to leave the coffee shop, they were both surprised to see Byakuya walking towards them, shopping bags in one hand.

"I trust both of you are on your way home?" He asked.

"Hai, Kuchiki Taichou, we're about to proceed to the bus stop" Rangiku replied.

"No need, we'll take you to Orihime's place then" he said.

The 3 silently went to the parking area, Byakuya leading the way. After dropping off Rangiku, the two sped to the apartment, with Byakuya silently driving, the same as the night before, the atmosphere inside the car was silent… too silent Michiko mused.

As they reached the building, both were silent during the trip to Byakuya's apartment. As they entered the foyer, Michiko was surprised when Byakuya took her arm and said "We need to talk Sayomi-san" and led her to a winding staircase.

They reached the topmost portion of the building, Michiko still wondering where they were headed when Byakuya opened the door and when she stepped out she was surprised to see a garden.

"It's so beautiful…" Michiko exclaimed, the beauty of the garden taking her breath away, its like being in another place. There's a koi pond and vast cherry blossoms as well as other flowering plants and at the middle of the garden is a gazebo draped in soft white silk curtains, with pillows and cushions.

She looked at Byakuya who was silently standing behind her "Taichou, this place is so beautiful…thank you for bringing me here.." she shyly said.

"I'm glad that you like it…about last night," he began… "I would like to let you know that I, I---" he stammered.

"Oh it's alright, I reprimanded my gigai and she promised that it wont happen again" Michiko sheepishly replied. "It's a malfunction, I guess"

Realizing that she didn't want to discuss what happened the night before, Byakuya let the subject drop, gazing at the garden; he said "I had this made after I saw it barren the time I bought the flat downstairs. I thought it would be a good idea to have a garden to remind me of home when I'm out here on a mission. You may come here as you please."

She was touched by his generosity and said "Domo arigatou gozaimasu Taichou, I really like this place already. Is it alright if I stay here for awhile?"

He simply nodded and told her that he would go downstairs to attend to some business. Michiko watched him leaving and after closing the door, she went to the gazebo and sat at one of the cushions, took out her mobile phone and dialed the special number.

"Shiro… aka-chan.." she smiled, seeing her son on the phone screen.

"Mommy! Ogenki desu ka?" (how are you?)

"I am fine, aka-chan…" they talked and made funny gestures on the phone screen for quite a while and later on, after hanging up, it was then that Michiko realized how much she missed her little Shiro.

Afterwards she went downstairs, finding Byakuya in the living room, a big projector screen coming down from the ceiling.

"Sayomi-san, we'll be speaking to Yamamoto Soutaichou and Ukitake Taichou in a moment" he pushed one of the buttons of the remote control he was holding and the faces of Yamamoto Soutaichou and Ukitake Taichou appeared on the screen.

"Kuchiki Taichou, Sayomi-san, I believe that you had an encounter last night with a hollow" Yamamoto Soutaichou began

"Yes Soutaichou, we encountered two hollows, and also performed a konsoh on the soul that it nearly consumed. We are alarmed though that the soul informed us that her partner was caught by a negaccion…"

"I see" replied Yamamoto "the data that you sent thru Urahara-san is being processed in the 12th Division; as soon as we get the results we will inform you then. As for the soul that was caught by the negaccion, I have a feeling that it has powerful reiatsu that Aizen took interest of…. Be vigilant then, the both of you"

"Any more occurrences or information about last night that needs to be reported?" Ukitake inquired the two.

Ahh yes, if you would consider being kissed passionately by the most handsome and sought after captain of the Gotei 13, well then - yes that is really 'something' to report – Michiko was startled by her mischievous thought could not help but blush.

Byakuya who was standing beside her saw her blushing and thought, naughty minx, maybe she was thinking what happened to us last night at the club… to which a smile showed on his face, remembering their kiss…

"Kiuchiki Taichou! Are you alright?" Ukitake suddenly spoke, to which Byakuya who was momentarily caught off guard, resumed his stoic expression. Looking at his senpai he answered "yes, nothing's the matter senpai…"

"I ---thought—I----errr---- saw ---you ---smile…" Ukitake added.

"I guess you need to rest then senpai, you might be exhausted with all the work you've been doing" Byakuya replied. "We'll resume our patrolling later this evening, and give you updates the soonest" and with that, the screen became white.

Michiko was still blushing, to which Byakuya who could no longer resist what's making her blush asked, "Is there something that I should know of, Sayomi-san?"

"I, ah, oh, no, nothing Taichou… I"ll go to my room to prepare for this evening" Michiko replied, stammering most of the time, her face getting redder by the second.

"I have something for you; please accept it as a gift…" Byakuya handed her a package

"Arigatou Taichou, you really …shouldn't …"

"I insist, consider it as a welcome present on your first mission here in the real world" he casually replied.

"Thank you so much Taichou… I'll go prepare now" she took the package, bowed to him and hastily left.

oOo

hi: ) heres chapters 9 & 10... thanks so much for the reviews, im currently in chapter 14 and still editing the other chapters. would submit them the soonest... hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 10:Letting Go

_Letting Go_

Inside her room, Michiko opened the box and gasped in surprise at the gift Byakuya gave her. It's a floor length, one-shoulder draped silvery white dress with silver accent keyhole that holds the dress together. With the package is a pair of high heeled open toe sandals and a light cerulean shawl. She was touched by the gesture and decided she would wear it to the dinner party tonight. She placed the clothes on her bed and started to prepare for the dinner party.

In his room, he was holding a picture frame of a young woman, whose features closely resembled his adopted sister, Rukia. It is the picture of his late wife, Hisana and he was staring at it, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hisana… I have loved you for so long, and you will always have a special place in my heart. This… lady, Michiko, she came into my life like a breeze; I know it's so sudden but I'm beginning to have feelings for her… "

Then he felt an approaching familiar reiatsu and seconds later saw his adopted sister, Rukia, in shinigami form, standing beside the window. "Nii-sama, my deepest apologies, I was passing by and felt you feeling restless, I hope you're alright…" she softly said.

"Ne Rukia, I'm fine…"

Rukia smiled, seeing her sister's picture in his hands. She walked to him and hugged her brother, to which Byakuya was caught off guard.

"Nii-sama, I know she would want you to move on" Rukia suddenly said.

"Do you think so Rukia?" he solemnly asked, stroking his sister's head.

"Yes, Nii-sama… it's been 50 years… it's time to let go and let your heart feel love again. I know onee-san would want you to be happy" she looked up to her brother, smiling shyly at her unsolicited advice.

"For someone so petite, sometimes you sound like my grandmother" Byakuya teased her.

"Aww Nii-sama, that's being rude of you, you hurt my feelings!" Rukia teased back.

Bykuaya smiled, and letting go of his sister he said "better go back to your gigai Rukia, we'll meet you at dinner later" to which Rukia smiled, quickly hugged and brother and left.

After his sister left, Byakuya still holding the portrait of his late wife, smiled thoughtfully and kept it in his bedside drawer.

Later that evening, Byakuya who was all set for the dinner party, was waiting for Michiko at the living room. He turned when he felt her reiatsu and once again he realized that he would be forever enthralled with just the sight of her. She's wearing the gift I gave her, he gladly thought, and this time, a smile played on his handsome features.

He's smiling at me, oh heavens he is actually smiling at me! Thought Michiko as she smiled back shyly. "Konbanwa Taichou" was all she could say, mesmerized in seeing him smiling at her.

"You're all set then?" he asked gently.

Oh heavens help me, help me, I think I might swoon… Michiko was muttering to herself, he looks so handsome, she mused. This time he was wearing a black Armani suit with a shirt underneath that matches the color of her shawl.

He held out his hand and she took it, together they left his apartment.

Later at the restaurant, all shinigamis were already present. At the arrival of Byakuya and Michiko, they all fell silent as they were in awe of the new arrivals' entrance.

"Woww… " was all Ichigo could say, Rukia smiled at the gorgeous pair and noted how her brother kept on gazing at his companion.

Rangiku stood up and hugged Michiko, as if the 2 didn't spend the whole afternoon together and guided her to seat beside her, Byakuya ended up seated between Hitsugaya and Urahara. The party was a happy one, the food was excellent. With the exception of the minors (Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad and Inoue and HItsugaya Taichou), cocktail drinks were served, and Ikkaku being the birthday boy, ending up a little tipsy.

A dance club is located at the other side of the restaurant with live band playing, and after dinner the group proceeded there. As they have settled in their booth, fast music was being played and the group decided to dance. Birthday boy Ikkaku was dancing with Rangiku, Urahara with Yoruichi (who arrived late during dinner), Ichigo was group dancing with Rukia, Renjie, and Chad, while Ishida and Inoue decided to dance as a couple, Yumichika was having the time of his life dancing _all by himself_, leaving Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Michiko in the booth. Michiko felt giddy, for it was her first time to party in the real world and she wanted to try dancing but she was too shy to ask Byakuya…so the next person she asked was…

"Hitsugaya Taichou, would you like to dance?" the child prodigy's face turned beet red being asked by one of the loveliest shinigamis in Seireitei, not to mention the head of the noble Sayomi clan.

"I ahhh…of course Sayomi-san" Hitsugaya replied, and standing up he smiled shyly at the 6th Division captain who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Michiko and Toushiro went to the dance floor and since it was their first time to dance to music in the real world, they were both nervous at first, observing how the other humans do it, such as Ichigo who was dancing gracefully. Yoruichi and Urahara were dancing in sync; since they have stayed in the real world for so long they are already familiar with these things. Renji was an amusing sight, dancing like a hooligan, though it's a wonder that women were looking adoringly on him, his flaming red hair tossing around wildly.

Michiko just let the rhythm guide her and swayed to the music's beat. Moments later, she and Toushiro were dancing like they were doing it for ages. Both were having fun dancing to the beat and there are times they would imitate Urahara and Yoruichi, dancing in sync. Yumichika would join them every now and then and would join Ikkaku and Rangiku who were dancing nearby.

"Oh look!" Rukia tapped both Ichigo and Renji's shoulders, "Hitsugaya Taichou is dancing with Sayomi-sama! They look sooo cute!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, turning his head to the dancing duo since Toushiro and Michiko are behind him…"hey, they look like… SHIT!!!" Ichigo cussed instead of completing what he was supposed to say as Renji accidentally stomped on his foot.

"Baka!!! Can't you see me, you moron?!!!" yelled Ichigo at Renji, who was also grimacing in pain since Rukia accidentally stepped on him as the crowd was getting thicker on the dance floor.

"Gomen!!!" Renji irately replied, the friends were glaring at each other, nostrils flaring that made Rukia laugh so hard she was almost sitting on the floor, clutching her tummy.

After the song ended they were still on the dance floor, waiting for the next song. The lead singer of the band announced that the next song would be a slow one, a love song dedicated to the lovers who are on the dance floor. Renjie and Chad left Ichigo and Rukia, in which the orange-haired substitute shinigami shyly held Rukia by the waistline and lead her to slow dance. Ishida and Inoue followed suit… Michiko and Hitsugaya were left too and both were grinning at each other, the young 10th Division captain was blushing this time.

"I guess you have no choice but to dance with me again Taichou …" Michiko smilingly teased the young captain.

"It's my pleasure Sayomi-san" he shyly replied.

Michiko guided Toushiro's left hand on her waist, while holding his right hand. The band started playing and before the pair could start, Toushiro felt a hand tap his shoulder and a familiar deep voice saying, "May I cut in?"


	11. Chapter 11:Never let Go

_Never Let Go _

Michiko felt that the world stood still upon hearing his voice… Toushiro smiled at her knowingly and she could not believe when he winked at her before presenting her to Byakuya. Byakuya took both her hands in his, and gently placed it on his shoulders, his dark grey eyes never leaving hers as he gently and sensuously placed his hands around her waist.

How right she feels in my arms, he thought. He almost chuckled at her shyness as she bowed her head, endearing her to him all the more. He gently touched her chin, lifted her face to his… The song began and Byakuya felt every lyrics were coming from his heart…

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I… 

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do… 

Michiko was drawn gazing to his eyes, her hands feeling his lean shoulders, his soft hair brushing the tops of her fingers. It was his eyes, the way he looked at her that took her breath away, she felt his hands caress her back, pulling her closer to him…her hand moved upwards, caressing his cheek, it was then that he could no longer hold back the feelings inside him, he took her hand and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers…

Byakuya gently led Michiko to the balcony, the stars out in the clear night sky, the moon shining in its glory… she has never looked more beautiful, like a goddess, he mused as he gently took her in his arms, his mesmerizing eyes slightly hooded…

"Michiko.." his voice sounded so deep, so husky, for the first time he was calling her by her name… He simply held her close, his eyes speaking volumes and this time she fully understood that there is no turning back now, whatever would take place between the 2 of them is no longer accidental.

"Michiko…the kiss that we shared that night…though unexpected, I never regretted it…" he softly said. "I'm beginning to like you even before we kissed…" he added…

"But Taich—Byakuya-sama, don't you think things are happening too fast? Too soon?" she asked… "and besides, you knew that I have a past…"

He smiled gently, then tenderly he caressed her cheek, "I know what happened to you Michiko, and I don't mind… what happened in the past stays in the past… what I am looking forward to is the present…"

"Bu—t Byakuya-sama… I don't deserve you… I am ruined, I am a disgrace to all noble ---"

"Iie Michiko… you are never a disgrace, never in my eyes."

Michiko's mind was in a whirl… part of her wanted to say yes to whatever he would say, to abandon any misgivings that have been clouding her mind. And yet another part of her was still doubtful, of herself, that she felt unworthy of this nobleman's affections. And it was that other part that won over, with teary eyes she broke their embrace, too shy and scared to voice out her feelings, she ran and left.

Byakuya was crushed, felt that the feelings he has for her are being thrown right back at his face. He wanted to understand why she fled suddenly, but the ache that he felt in his heart was so great that he chose to resume his stoic self, to hide his true feelings underneath that icy exterior and left the dance club.

He was driving the car aimlessly, until he reached the end of the town and drove into a secluded path. He stepped out of the car and it was then that he realized he was at the lakeside… he walked until he reached the shore and sat on a rock… to ponder...

Michiko was running until her feet hurts; she took off her sandals and kept on running until she saw the building where Byakuya's apartment is. She went upstairs, and as she reached the apartment she saw the winding stairs leading to the roof garden and moments later she found herself in the gazebo, slumped on the cushions, crying her heart out.

She never cried like this, she suddenly remembered. Not even the time that she learned of the treachery Shiro's father did to her. This time she really feels that her heart is broken…

Why do I feel this way? She mused… as she looked at the stars for answers it dawned on her that for the short time she was with Byakuya, she is falling in love with him…for the gentleman that he is… for treating her with respect and as an equal. There was never a time she felt that he discriminated her, though being the head of the 4 noble families he has every right to do so, since she became a disgrace to them 50 years ago… underneath that cold, icy exterior is a passionate man who is being honest with his feelings for her, and because of her confusion and her fear of getting hurt again, she hurt him…the one man who, after so many years was able to make her fall in love again… who she shunned and ran away from…

I need to speak to him, I have to clear this. She decided. As she was about to leave the garden her mobile phone rang, her son Shiro on the other end.

"Mommy… are you okay?" it was this simple question that made tears fall down her cheeks. She smiled through her tears, silently thanking her son that he called the moment she needed someone to talk to.

"Iie… not really…" she replied.

"Mommy, please don't be sad…whatever is troubling you, I know you can handle it. I want you to be happy always…" her son's words, though simple is pure wisdom itself.

"I know Aka-chan, I know…" she simply replied.

"I'll go to sleep now mommy, goodnight…I love you mommy" Shiro smiled on the phone and gave his mother a flying kiss, to which she smiled and returned the gesture.


	12. Chapter 12:More than Words

_More than Words_

The following day she was surprised to find Byakuya left the apartment. When she asked his butler on his whereabouts, the butler simply said that the master is out on a business meeting.

Left alone, Michiko prepared herself for the day's mission and left the apartment in her true form, instructing her gigai to stay put in the apartment and not make any foolish actions. Stepping out from the window, she shunpoed her way to Urahara-san's place.

As she was flash stepping, she suddenly felt a strong unidentified reiatsu approaching and with years of battle experience, she suppressed her own reiatsu so that she would not be detected. As she got nearer to the source, she saw her fellow squad Ikkaku and Yumichika engaged in battle with three arrancars.

Yumichika, upon seeing her approach raised his feathered eyebrow and muttered, "You're late!" as he slashed down the arrancar.

"Sumimasen nakama" smiled Michiko, she was about to tease him when suddenly a dark orb appeared in the sky and a number of arrancars came out.

"Am I really _that_ late?" she asked, as she was surprised at the new arrival of opponents.

"Welll yesss… considering that we already annihilated around 32 of them and not even one of them is pretty enough.." Yumichika replied sarcastically, "Now whoop it up woman, you ain't no 4th seat for nothin'!" He teased her, using his favorite gay slang.

Michiko laughed and raised an eyebrow to her comrade and began attacking the arrancars nearest to her. Her zanpakutou slashing each one that came her way.

As the three finished defeating the arrancars, another batch arrived and this time, stronger. Years of training in Rukongai and the real world made both Ikakku and Yumichika seasoned warriors and Michiko though this is her first time to be assigned in the real world is no neophyte when it comes to fighting. Expertly she swung her zanpakutou and in some occasions would use kidou to defeat the enemy.

As the battle continues, the 11th Division seated officers noticed that the number of arrancars kept on increasing. It was then that they felt a strong and evil reiatsu approaching and soon they were facing another batch of arrancars.

Matsumoto and Abarai Fukutaichou, Ichigo, Rukia, HItsugaya Taichou and Kuchiki Taichou arrived on the scene. The sky became a battlefield and the humans below were oblivious of the fierce battle going on, thinking that the dark clouds would only bring rain.

The arrancars kept on coming, and when they thought that they have terminated all of them the orb kept on opening, releasing another set of combined hollows and arrancars. It was then that Michiko felt that they were fighting endlessly. As she defeated another arrancar, she felt another evil reiatsu approaching, this time it appeared behind Byakuya, who was fighting 2 arrancars at the same time. She saw the new arrancar about to blast a cero on Byakuya and she acted on instinct, she shunpoed as fast as she could and calling to her zanpakutou's shikai, "Roar into the heavens, Ryū Hoshi!" And dashed to the attacking arrancar. Her zanpakutou's blade changed its color into silvery blue, its guard is a shape of a 6-pointed star and at the hilt are 3 thin silver ribbons in various lengths and stars shaped blades are connected at the end.

Michiko succeeded in blocking the arrancar's cero with her zanpakutou and using her remaining strength slashed the arrancar into two, but she was hit critically, since she absorbed most of the cero's force. Its thunderous blast surprised Byakuya and when he turned around he noticed that one of the shinigamis was falling swiftly. He preformed Senka on the arrancar and shunpoed to the injured shingami.

He was able to catch the falling shinigami and was shocked to find Michiko in his arms, covered with blood, nearly unconscious. He carried her to a safe place and inspected her injuries. It scared him to see her so pale and barely breathing, he quickly performedHojikuzai, a healing spell to her severed ribcage.

It was no good, Michiko kept on bleeding, the cut too deep and he felt all the more scared when she began coughing blood. "Michiko… please…be strong…" he pleaded. He reached for his mobile phone and called Unohana Taichou of the 4th Division, anxiously requesting for assistance to heal Michiko, to which the 4th Division captain promised to send her squad immediately.

Minutes seemed like days for Byakuya as he patiently and helplessly waited for the 4th Division to arrive. He was holding Michiko, her head cradled to his chest, her face so pale…so lifeless… He was talking to her, coaxing her to wake up, she gently opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him, her hand reaching up to touch his face and fell unconscious once more. It was then that he fully realized how important she is to him, that even in a short length of time he fell deeply in love with this gentle yet strong shinigami.


	13. Chapter 13:A Time to Heal

_A Time to Heal_

When she woke up, her head throbbed a little… trying to sit up; she grimaced as she felt a shooting pain on her chest. Clutching her chest, she felt something soft, a fabric so soft it was like touching a cloud, she held it to her and realized that she is holding Byakuya's scarf…

Memories came rushing back…She remembered that she was severely wounded, and he was holding her, she was touching his cheek and felt dizzy, then she was enveloped in total darkness…

Michiko tried sitting up again, and it was then that she noticed him sitting on a chair at her bedside, his hand holding her right hand, head slightly bowed, eyes closed. He probably dozed off looking after me, she mused. She wanted to speak but was so weak… her eyes beginning to feel heavy again, once more darkness enveloping her.

It was nighttime when she woke up. And when she glanced at her right side, Byakuya was no longer there. Instead she saw the 4th Division captain approaching and she smiled, saying "Taichou, how long have I been asleep?"

"Its good to see you awake Michiko-san… you've been unconscious for 2 weeks now… at first we were worried since the cut was so deep, it's a miracle you were able to survive that close range cero Michiko-san….no need to worry, you're healing nicely…and oh, there's someone who is anxious to see you…"

"Mommy, mommy!" cried Shiro, his eyes with unshed tears.

"Aka-chan…" Michiko slowly sat and hugged her son. Shiro's composure snapped and he cried, hugging his mother.

'Hush now… I'm okay…" she said, comforting her son.

"Aka-chan, I thought I've lost you… they said the evil spirit that you fought was strong"

"Iie, not as strong as I am" smiled Michiko. "Don't cry anymore aka-chan, mommy's safe." While Michiko was consoling her son, unknown to them, a lone figure was standing at the doorway, silently looking at them, and left.

It has been a month since she was released from the 4th Division, Unohana Taichou recommended that she take a break from her duties and spend a few weeks at the manor to get fully healed before returning to the real world. It was during this time that Michiko was able to spend time with her son and reflect on her feelings towards Byakuya.

One night, while she and Shiro were strolling in their garden, her son looked at her and said, "Mommy, who is the man watching over you while you were injured?"

"W-what man Shiro" Michiko was surprised, she remembered seeing Byakuya on her bedside only once.

"I heard he's a Taichou mommy… and I think he's a clan leader too, like you…he has a kenseikan on his head.."

Byakuya… she silently thought… "Aka-chan, I only saw Kuchiki Taichou only once on my bedside, did you say---"

"No mommy, he was at your bedside everyday… I saw him one time holding your hand and speaking to you, but you were asleep…"

"I see…" was the only thing she could say. Michiko was still surprised knowing that he was at her bedside everyday when she was injured.

"Mommy… I think the Taichou likes you…" Shiro suddenly said.

"You think so, Aka-chan?" she shyly asked

"Yes mommy, I believe he likes you… do you like him too?" Her son asked her this time.

"I do.." Michiko could no longer deny her feelings for him, even to her son.

"Then what are you waiting for mommy?" Shiro finally smiled at his blushing mother. "Oh, you little minx!" Michiko was surprised at her son's remark; laughed and ran her hand ruffling his hair.

The following day, Michiko reported back for duty at the 11th Division. At Zaraki Kenpachi's office…

"Ya better be sure that you're okay Sayomi-san" Zaraki Taichou gruffly said.

"Yes I am Taichou, I'd like to request to return to the real world to complete my mission" Michiko replied.

"Michi-san, Michi-san, you're back!!!" the bubbly, pink-haired Kusajishi Fukutaichou bounced on Michiko's shoulder.

"Yes I am chibi-hime" replied Michiko, smiling at their rambunctious Fukutaichou. Being the only women of the 11th squad, the two regarded each other as sisters and most especially partners in crime, whenever Yachiru would be in the mood to play one of her notorious pranks on their comrades, it was always Michiko who would cover up for her.

"Michi-san, you're going back to the real world?" Asked Yachiru

"I hope Taichou would allow me…" she replied, smiling charmingly to their captain, to which their captain snorted as response.

"Awww…. You'll be with your boyfriend Byakushi eh? Whee! Now he'll always give me plenty of confetti candies!" Yachiru gleefully replied

Michiko tried to explain to Yachiru, "Chibi-hime, he's not my boy---"

"Ooh?" Zaraki interrupted her "then why was Iceman constantly by your bedside when you were injured, eh?" he was wearing his famous wicked grin.

"Taichou… Kuchiki Taichou is not my boyfriend, alright? He's only concerned since he was the one who carried me here" she reasoned out.

"Concerned my ass… Mr. Icy Aristocrat has the hots for you Sayomi-san, it's as clear as that!" stated Zaraki

"Is it as clear as baldy's head, Ken-chan?" asked Yachiru

"Yeah!" guffaws Zaraki, "as clear as baldy's head!"

"_I heard that_!" interrupted Ikkaku, annoyed at his Fukutaichou for referring him as 'baldy head'.

The following day, Michiko returned to the real world with Ikkaku. After arriving at Urahara Kisuke's store, both retrieved their gigais and as they went out of the shop, Michiko was surprised to see Byakuya outside, speaking with Yoruichi. Michiko felt shivers of excitement at the sight of him. Upon seeing them, Yoruichi bade goodbye to Byakuya and smiled at Michiko.

Byakuya courtly informed them that he would be taking them to their assigned houses. Upon learning that she would no longer stay with him, Michiko felt disappointed, since she wanted so badly to speak with him. I guess it's over now, I guess this time I really pushed him away, she said to herself silently. The drive to Kiego's house where Madarame Ikkaku would be staying was a short one, and when the car stopped in front of Kiego's house, she tried to compose herself and waved a cheerful goodbye to Ikkaku.

The drive to Michiko's new place was a silent one. The car stereo was playing a song by Nickelback, and she wanted to weep while listening to the song which reflects her feelings…

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

He was trying his darnest to keep his hands on the wheel, willing himself to focus on the road and take no notice of the woman beside him… he wanted so badly to hold her, but remembering the night she left him at the dance club stopped him cold from doing so. As the song played; he wanted to laugh sarcastically as he felt his feelings were being conveyed in a form of a song…

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As they approached the building where Byakuya's apartment is located, Michiko glanced at him questioningly to which he simply replied, "You'll be staying in another apartment at the same building Sayomi-san. I'll take you there in a moment."

The ride in the elevator was excruciatingly silent that Michiko was silently wishing they would arrive to her new apartment. When they reached her new apartment, Byakuya silently gave her the keys and coldly told her that they would be meeting at Urahara-san's store the following day and left. As soon as Michiko closed the door, she walked dazedly towards the window, staring absently at the nearby buildings.

Minutes… hours have passed; she no longer knew how long she stayed gazing at the window. Stepping out of her gigai, she told her soul candy that now inhabits her gigai that she would be gone for a while.

She flash stepped aimlessly… just feeling the cool breeze enveloping her. She kept on, flash stepping aimlessly until she found herself at Byakuya's garden at the rooftop. Sensing that he's not there, she carefully landed on the ground and silently walked towards the biggest cherry blossom, right next to the gazebo. She sat down, placed her zanpakutou beside her and leaned on the tree, looking at the clear midnight blue starlit sky.

"Shiro-chan is right you know…" her zanpakutou softly spoke to her.

'I know Ryū Hoshi… but he seemed distant all of a sudden… honestly I no longer know what to do... I feel all the more unworthy of him"

"Why do you feel that way my lady?" her zanpakutou asked

"I – I'm falling in love with him… but I'm tainted, and he - he's so noble… and when he said that he feels something for me, I got scared… " tears welling in her eyes

"Tainted? Nay my lady, you are never that… never see yourself that way. Your only fault is that you loved someone who is not worthy of you. After all the pain you have been through, you have survived and raising Shiro-chan well. As for the noble Taichou…remember what the child captain told you my lady? He said to trust your feelings… if I may add, simply trust your instincts" Ryū Hoshi simply replied

"I suppose you're right…" Michiko smiled ruefully "for a dragon you are full of wisdom my friend…"

"Not was wise as you my lady" the zanpakutou teasingly replied

"Sure… if I am wise enough I wouldn't be this miserable…" she finally admitted, tears flowing out

"It's alright to cry my lady… one would not appreciate joy if they know not of sorrow" Ryū Hoshi gently told her.

Michiko was crying so hard, she did not notice the gentle breeze, or the sudden soft shower of cherry blossoms falling around her, until gentle hands held her, arms enveloping her to a familiar warmth…

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for spending time reading my first novel... and thanks for the reviews...i also uploaded the next chapter... and be _warned_... it has lemons...like the ones that perfectly goes with tequila : )


	14. Chapter 14:Perfect Moment

_Perfect Moment_

He was in his room, at the balcony, chastising himself for being so cold to her. He knew that this time it was he who drove her away… Suddenly he glanced down at his zanpakutou that was shaking violently at his hip.

"Not now Senbonzakura…" he told her crossly

"Hah! Don't you ignore me Bya-boo" his zanpakutou haughtily shot back "I've been silent this long and you knew you had it coming.."

"I only did what —"

"--you think is right?!" she finished his sentence for him "What was expected of you? Haven't you learned from the past Bya-boo?!"

His zanpakutou is shaking more violently this time "don't make me come out and knock sense into your frigid, stubborn head, my venerable young master…" though softly said, her rising anger was evident… "You decided earlier to be patient with her, why the sudden change? Why choose to be so cold instead of being with her as you have when she was injured?"

Byakuya sighed, "I'm became afraid, Senbonzakura… afraid of… again loving someone… someone who could not love me back…"

Upon hearing her master's confession, Senbonzakura suddenly appeared before him, her lovely, luminous face full of compassion. "Bya-boo… " she gently enveloped her master in an embrace like a mother consoling her beloved son…

"Never let the past haunt you… don't let the past get in the way of having a second chance in love… Hisana-sama loved you in her own way… Perhaps she could not love you the way she would have wanted, for the reason of the guilt that was consuming her for abandoning her sister…"

"Michiko-sama is different, she loves you to the point that she feels she's not worthy of your love… she considers your wellbeing more than her own… why do you think she told you that she does not deserve you? Why do you think she took that close ranged cero when she was so far from where we were battling those arrancar? She could easily summon Ryū Hoshi into cutting that bastard arrancar and yet she shunpoed to your side to make certain that you are safe…"

Byakuya looked at Senbonzakura and asked "what should I do now?"

She smiled knowingly; slowly fading from his view and simply said "trust your feelings young master…" she vanished and returned to his zanpakutou.

He felt much better after his conversation with Senbonzakura. He took a deep breath and was surprised to feel her reiatsu close by… he also felt her tears, her sadness as if her heart was breaking into two.. He hastily went to the garden where he found her sitting under the cherry blossoms, silently weeping.

He approached her wordlessly, masking his reiatsu as much as he could; and tenderly took her in his arms and embraced her. Now that I've found you, I'll never let you go Michiko, he silently told himself.

She was crying so hard that she barely realized that he was there, holding her. Then she finally became aware of his embrace and the exhilarating scent of cherry blossoms… she timidly raised her head, looking at him, her cerulean eyes wet with tears…

"I caused you so much pain…" he finally spoke, his voice more of a whisper. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. His hand slowly caressed her face, wiping away her tears…and she could only stare, captivated by his presence.

"Byakuya…" she finally spoke, hearing her call his name for the first time gave him ripples of pleasure. He looked at her lovingly, patiently waiting what she would do next, while his hands gently caressing her back…her hands reaching out to caress his face, then slowly caressing the back of his neck, her eyes baring her soul to him..

He gently lowered his lips to hers, brushing his lips timidly. This time she kissed him back, with all the passion bottled up inside her, and it was he who gasped from sheer delight this time. Feeling her lips caress his, he gently coaxed her lips open with his tongue and groaned in ecstasy as she gently caresses his tongue with hers.

"Michiko…" he gently said, marveling at her kisses. Michiko looked at him, her cerulean eyes sparkling with joy this time. His heart soared in delight, as he felt that she was letting him inside her heart this time. He felt her hands sensually threading through his hair, he could no longer contain himself and with a groan, he kissed her with all the love he feels for her.

Michiko gloried in his kisses and gasped in surprise when he effortlessly carried her bride-like to the gazebo. He lay her down gently, and looking lovingly at her. He tenderly began undressing her in between passionate kisses. Looking down at her unclothed for the first time made him ache to feel her against his skin…

She was intoxicated with his kisses, her eyes heavy with passion. How she longed to feel him caressing her, she slowly raised herself, kneeling almost face to face with him, it was her turn to undress him, and following her instincts, she gently took off his kenseikan, his scarf and haori followed… she kissed him as she gently loosened his upper garment, and feeling a little mischievous, she rained butterfly kisses on his face as she slowly undressed him, going to his ear and gently biting the lobe.

"Michiko…what you do to me…" Byakuya groaned…he could not believe that underneath her ladylike and regal demeanor is a passionate woman. Both fully unclothed, he took turn in teasing her, giving her the same butterfly kisses on her face and as his lips traveled near her neck and shoulder, he gently nipped her, making Michiko moan in pleasure.

His hands gently caressed her, feeling her smooth skin for the fist time. His hand gently stroking her breast followed by his mouth… his tongue tracing the outline of her nipple, drawing out a whimper from Michiko, who was sensuously threading her fingers through his hair…

His hands softly caressing her moved lower, until his left hand rested between her womb and her femininity, Byakuya kissed her deeply as his hand sought her dewy petals and started caressing her lovingly. Michiko felt so wondrously helpless and surrendered at his caresses…she felt like bursting into ecstasy as Byakuya gently caressed her… she moaned his name in pleasure when his tongue replaced his hand caressing her… imitating the act that would finally consummate their passion.

Eyes heavy with desire, she gently embraced him and gently rolled, this time she was lying on his chest. She began caressing him with nips and kisses on his chest, her hands teasingly caressing his taut stomach as she gets lower. Byakuya sensing that she would like to be the aggressor smiled at her seductively and let her have her naughty way…he groaned in delight as he felt her hand gently touch his manhood, and purred when she began caressing him. "Michiko…" he groaned in surprise as her lips replaced her hand, gently kissing and licking his very core.

Each glorified with each other's bodies, Byakuya could not stand any longer the erotic caresses Michiko is giving him. With a groan, he took her in his arms and gently settled her on the cushions having her lying beneath him… his manhood, gently seeking to be one with her…to which Michiko raised her hips in fervent submission…

Their faces barely an inch apart, both looking tenderly and passionately at each other as Byakuya lovingly entered Michiko… both moaned at the sheer pleasure they felt… like a sword fitting perfectly in its scabbard.

He began to move slowly, feeling her enveloping every inch of his manhood, Michiko raised her legs, enveloping him as she raised her hips in his every thrust.

The night was clear, stars were shining it its full glory, the cherry blossom petals are showering the two lovers as they consummated their union of hearts and souls. Michiko feeling she would shatter in the ecstasy Byakuya is giving her, as he is in full rapture of finally claiming the woman who captured his heart. The sensuous, silent music they are making is reaching its crescendo…

Soft moans hang floating in the air… Both felt each other's essence as he released his seed into her bud… Byakuya gathered Michiko in his arms, kissing her passionately. She never looked more beautiful as he tenderly looked at her… lips luscious from their passionate kisses, her long midnight blue tresses wildly spread on the cushions, her cerulean eyes sparkling with passion, and her cheeks blushing…it was this perfect moment that Byakuya lovingly looked at the woman he was embracing, and uttered

"I love you, Michiko…" he solemnly told her.

Tears of pure joy gathered in her eyes, as she softly whispered, "I do love you, Byakuya"


	15. Chapter 15:Love's Embrace

_Love's Embrace_

They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, it was early morning when he woke up to her kisses, musing that it was the most wonderful way to be waken up. He sultry smiled at her, admiring how lovely she looks especially when her hair is loose and her lips are still raw from his kisses…

"Ohaiyo…" she smiled at him seductively, her fingers playfully caressing his chest

In reply he suddenly pinned her on the cushions and smiling wickedly, eliciting a giggle from her, he kissed her passionately, and made wild, sweet love to her, in which Michiko responded ardently…

Later on that day, as they were about to leave the apartment for their mission that evening, Byakuya noted that the weather is cold outside. He saw her coming out of her room, without a coat or jacket.

"Its cold outside Michiko-chan" he said "do you have a coat or jacket?"

"I ah, yes I do. I'll go to my room and get it." she replied smiling.

In her room, Michiko stepped out of her gigai and held out the scarf Byakuya gave her when she was in the 4th Division clinic, recuperating from her injuries. A gentle smile formed on her lovely face as she remember that from the time he gave that scarf to her she always kept it with her. The scarf is long, and made from the finest silk, though its color is slightly rose-tinted than the one Byakuya usually wear which is pure crystal white. She gently draped it the way she saw him drape the scarf around his neck. She felt a lovely sensation like she was being embraced by him, she smiled at the thought and stepped into her gigai and looked for a jacket to match the clothes she's wearing.

He heard the latch of her door locking and smiled when he saw her walking towards him. "Nice coat" he said admiring how she effortlessly carries herself, finally comfortable in her gigai form and able to walk in those high heeled shoes.

"You gave it to me remember?" she teased him. He gently held her by the waist and they both left the apartment for the night's mission.

As they both entered the club, both remembered of the first kiss they shared and they smiled at the memory. As they went on their separate ways to mingle with the crowd to check on the case they are working on, Michiko felt an evil reiatsu nearby. She looked out to find Byakuya but he was nowhere in sight. She decided to search the reiatsu on her own, leaving her gigai form in the middle of the dance floor and proceeded on searching, which again brought her at the back of the club, true enough, she saw a high level arrancar who was in the middle of possessing a human.

Clicking her mobile phone to record the data and swiftly unsheathing her zanpakutou, Michiko leaped and faced the arrancar.

"Leave him alone!" She ordered the arrancar.

"Ahhh…. A female shinigami…and a lovely one at that…" the arrancar said sarcastically, roughly letting go of the human who became weak from his evil ministrations. "I will surely enjoy devouring someone as succulent as you, shinigami!"

"Not if I can help it" replied a familiar deep voice

"Byakuya-sama!" Michiko was relieved in seeing him at last. He was standing proudly in his shinigami form, his expression cool and unreadable.

The arrancar faced the 2 shinigamis and fled to the sky, closely followed by Byakuya and Michiko. As they reached the arrancar, a black orb opened and 10 low level arrancars came out.

"I'll deal with this one…" Byakuya told her, referring to the leader arrancar, Michiko nodded and swiftly attacked the new arrivals, swiftly slashing them with her zanpakutou.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji arrived at the scene and helped Michiko in battling the arrancars, while Byakuya was battling the arrancar they found at the club.

Byakuya used Senka, and was surprised that the arrancar he was fighting also knew flash steps. The arrancar blasted a cero but he was able to neutralize it with Hadou, a form of attacking Kidou spell. The arrancar raised its hand, and began forming a blue sphere, to which Byakuya suspected to be the poison that possesses the soul it hits.

He arrancar tried to hit him with the poisoned sphere but missed. He turned and saw that Michiko and the others are also engaged in battle. The arrancar he is battling spoke…

"Well now… I am battling with a captain-level shinigami…this will be fun!" the arrancar said.

Byakuya coldly replied "You should be honored that you are fighting with me, bozu. I normally don't fight the likes of you" he said calmly

"Do you want me to finish him off, young master?" Senbonzakura suddenly asked him

"As you wish, Senbonzakura" he answered

Byakuya held his zanpakutou near his lips and uttered "Chire, Senbonzakura.." and the blade of his zanpakutou transformed into thousand tiny blades like sakura petals, gracefully dancing around.

"Ha! Sakura petals!" mocked the arrancar, "how can you kill me with that?" and again he threw a cero on Byakuya who avoided it without difficulty. This time he ordered Senbonzakura to slash the arrancar and his zanpakutou slashed it into a million pieces… he noticed a tiny falling object was falling from the terminated arrancar and he shunpoed to retrieve it. When he opened his palm he was surprised to see a necklace, with a dolphin-shaped pendant. He placed it in his pocket and check to see the other shinigamis, who were successful in defeating the other arrancars.

"Our mission here is complete" he began to which the others were surprised at his statement. Michiko simply nodded and went to his side.

It was the first time that Rukia noticed something different in Michiko and she could not help herself but squeal with delight, and like a child she went to Michiko and embraced her, nearly knocking the elder shinigami.

"Rukia… " Michiko smiled at the young lady, wondering why the sudden show of affection.

"Ohhh Im soooo happy for you!" she squealed. Michiko, who was still puzzled at Rukia's action decided to just go with the flow, smiled and said "I'm happy too…"

Ichigo and Renji as usual are arguing with each other about Rukia's sudden excitement and it was then when Renji looked at Michiko that he finally understood…

"OH…" was all Renji could mutter, eyes as big as marbles looking at Michiko and then to Rukia…

"Oh… _what_?!" Ichigo, who was growing more impatient by the second asked

"_That…."_ Renji continued, still looking flabbergasted at Michiko, as if serpents suddenly grew on her head…

Ichigo, known to be impatient at times like this merely cussed and called Rukia, who then was still hugging Michiko and then when she saw her brother she ran to him too and hugged him.

"Nii-sama, I'm so happy…" Rukia said

"I know Rukia…now go with your orange-haired friend, he seems like he's stomping off… and tell my Fukutaichou to stop gaping, he already looks foolish as he is" Byakuya replied

Byakuya placed his arms around Michiko and both stared at the 3 retreating figures, he smiled to his beloved and both shunpoed back to his apartment.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia are in Ichigo's room, discussing the event that took place. Ichigo remembered Rukia's sudden outburst of emotion and asked her

"Ne Rukia, what's with hugging Michiko-san earlier"" Ichigo is lying on his back on the bed while Renjie is on the same bed with Ichigo, sitting Indian-style. Rukia is lying on her stomach on the floor, leafing through a fashion magazine…

"Its Nii-sama…" replied Rukia dreamily, still engrossed with the magazine…

"So… whats Mr. Freeze got to do with Michiko-san? You mentioned once that she's of noble blood too like you" he shot back

With that, Rukia sat down and explained to Ichiko the way she knew best, with Chappy the Rabbit illustrations, as Renji served as her translator…

"In Seireitei, noble families have their own customs when they declare their love for someone. As for the Kuchiki clan, since Rukia's brother is the head of the family, when he declares his love for a woman it is in a form of bequeathing to her his scarf as a sign of his intentions…" Renji breathlessly explained, since Rukia was so fast in drawing her Chappy characters and rapidly flipping the pages of her drawing pad.

"Ah! So Icicle Man likes Michiko-san….Hmnn….Not bad, the guy's got good taste… Awww! That hurts Rukia!" Ichigo bellowed, after Rukia hit him with her drawing pad.

"It's not as simple as that Ichigo" Rukia finally spoke. "If the said intended lady is not interested or does not return her feelings to him, she has to return to him personally the said scarf, on a specific time and place…since both of them have to set ablaze the scarf together; it's like a ritual actually, breaking the intention as well as it is for the clan leader to have another scarf made when the time comes that he would fall in love again... Fortunately, from what I've been told, all 28 heads did not go through that ritual as the ladies they proposed to married them… "

"Now that doesn't make sense…" Ichigo is now confused… "Do you mean to tell me that Byakuya has only one scarf? But when we saw them earlier both of them have their own.."

"Of course he has other scarves! But the scarf that Nii-sama gave to Michiko-san is made especially for her… that one is a special scarf, for the lady he intends to spend his life with… his wife-to-be…" Rukia added "If the lady returns his affections, then she would let him know by wearing the scarf publicly, that itself is also like a ritual which already binds her to him, prior to the wedding ceremony of course"

"Ahhhh…. " was all Ichigo would say… "Then he's one lucky fellow… didn't know that Glacier Guy can fall in love…"

"Watch it Ichigo.." Renji warned "his _former_ sister-in-law is right here…" to which Rukia simply shrugged and continued leafing through the magazine.

Then all of a sudden, she beamed and told the two, "Hey, why won't you two accompany me to go shopping for a gown for their engagement party… I want to look pretty at Nii-sama's…" and was surprised to see that she was talking to an empty room…

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for the review, i really appreciate it. as for the magical story of the scarf and Byakuya's family custom, its purely a figment of my imagination ; )


	16. Chapter 16:Under the Cherry Blossoms

_Under the Cherry Blossoms_

Byakuya is in the balcony, in his gigai form, waiting for Michiko preparing since they would be dining out. A smile radiates on his handsome features, remembering the event earlier. It was after the battle that he noticed her _wearing_ it. The special scarf that he gave her while she was still injured and recuperating at the 4th Division in Seireitei. He wanted to scream with joy knowing that she really loves him and is proud to show her affections for him in public. With that thought he stepped back and replayed the scene in his mind… "She doesn't know…" he realized, "she has no idea…" he said out loud.

"Who has no idea?" Michiko softly asked, startling Byakuya as she was suddenly beside him, looking at him questioningly.

"The scarf I gave you…" he began… "It's special…" he was having a hard time figuring out how he could explain it to her.

"Of course it's special, Byakuya-sama… you gave it to me…" she went to him and embraced him, smiling at him lovingly

His hands went around her waist, pulling her closer to him, looking intently at her he began, "our family has this old custom… this custom is only for the clan leader, that when we fall in love with a certain lady, we would bequeath her a scarf... that scarf is purposely made for her and her alone, and when the lady intended accepts the scarf and wears it publicly, it would mean that she accepts him in her heart… and soul… it binds her to him…."

Michiko looked thoughtful for a moment, which made Byakuya so anxious as to what she would say and feel, after knowing the truth about the scarf… "Michiko, you know that I love you… when you were injured and were unconscious for days, I feel that half of me is missing… I know that it's unfair of me not to have told you when I gave you that scarf, but please believe me when I tell you that I love you…"

Michiko's eyes were brimming with tears. "Byakuya, honestly I didn't know about the story of the scarf… that's why Rukia ran to me and hugged me... now I know why it felt that way…" she whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself than to him.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, his chest felt so tight that he feels he would explode with fear, fear of losing her…

"When I wore the scarf, I felt that as if I was being embraced by you…" she simply said… looking at him, she was surprised to see him so anxious, so worried… she gently caressed his face with her hand, saying "Byakuya I love you, I do… as for the scarf, I may not know the custom, but even before you have given me that scarf one thing is for certain, I am falling in love with you… scarf or no scarf I love you and will always love you…

Byakuya was so overjoyed with her declaration that he could not help himself kissing her passionately. Once again Michiko basked in Byakuya's loving kisses and both were breathless when they drew apart… he decided that he could not wait any longer and pulled out of his gigai, in which she followed suit, after which he wordlessly carried her and went to the garden…

Under the cherry blossoms, he tenderly placed her down and she was wondering why all of a sudden he looked so solemn... he took off his kenseikan followed by his haori and zanpakutou. Kneeling on one knee, he tenderly took both her hands and said "Michiko, once I was married and I lost her… for so long I have lived a life on my own, never thinking that I would find love again, fall in love again… until I met you… you have given me a chance, a second chance to feel that love once more… there is nothing more greater in this lifetime if you would let me spend it with you, be with you and love you…I am here before you, not as a noble or a division captain, but as a simple man asking the woman he loves….Michiko….will….you….marry me?"

Michiko was so overwhelmed by his proposal, she dropped to her knees, tears of joy brimming on her eyes as she looked at him…with voice quivering with emotion, she said "I do love you Byakuya, it is only with you that I have felt like this… yes, it would be a great joy to spend the rest of my days with you…loving you and being loved by you… yes Byakuya…"

He kissed her long and passionately, Michiko kissing him with all her love bursting forth. As they drew apart, they both noticed that the cherry blossoms are gently showering them with petals.. "They are rejoicing with us my love..." Byakuya tenderly told his fiancée', in which she gently smiled, lifted her head and tenderly kissed him. He drew apart, then taking a cherry blossom that was hovering nearby, he gave it to her, as she took to admire it, a twinkle caught her eye and she was surprised to find a ring nestled at the core of the cherry blossom.

"Oh Byakuya…" she was in awe as he silently took the ring and placed it gently on her left ring finger… the flower he placed it on her ear. "I love you Michiko… I never see you as tainted or a disgrace… you are never a disgrace, never to me. Once you have loved someone, and that love blessed you a wonderful son… what happened to you in the past made you what you are today, the woman I love… gentle, strong, loving, and passionate."

She tenderly looked at him, her love bursting forth to his gentle, handsome man who is gazing at her lovingly. "I love you…for the man that you are… for accepting me… and my son… I love you and will love you forever Byakuya…"

They sealed their promise to each other with a passionate kiss, as the clear moon and shining stars were witness to the lovers' declaration of love to each other.

He reluctantly drew them apart, looking at her earnestly he said, "Michiko…would you mind if we get married this winter? I understand if you want to have more time to prepare for the wedding, but if you'll ask me… I'd like that we get married the soonest… I cant wait any longer" Byakuya sheepishly asked, being truthful with her that he no longer has the patience to wait for another year as the usual tradition would dictate the usual wedding preparation of noble families.

"Ohhh Honey…" Michiko replied, exaggeratingly pouting, imitating Yumichika and surprising Byakuya, "can we get married tomorrow instead? I can hardly wait…" Michiko teased him, to which Byakuya could no longer hold back his laughter and laughed at her antics. His laughter is so genuinely carefree, to which she was in wonder seeing the head of the 4 noble families and captain of the 6th Division laughing for the first time since she met him, knew him. Dimples appeared on his cheeks, making him all the more handsome… his laughter is deep as well as achingly sexy; making Michiko gawk at her fiancé.

He suddenly became aware that his fiancée was suddenly silent and when he saw her gaping at him, he smiled and kissed her saying, "I know how to laugh too Michiko… I just forgot how… and now you made me remember…" Michiko wrapped her arms around him and was surprised all the more when he started to tickle her. Both were in a carefree and playful mood ended up tickling each other, their laughter adding charm to the clear, moonlit sky.

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for your comments, you give me inspiration to do better : D


	17. Chapter 17:Can Hardly Wait

_Can Hardly Wait_

The following day, Michiko and Byakuya returned to Seireitei together with the other shinigamis, leaving Renji and Rukia behind with Ichigo. They both agreed that since they are both head of their respective families, they would be announcing to them personally of their engagement, as well as their planned nuptials (which is in 3 weeks time), their previous plan of waiting another 5 weeks for their winter wedding ceremony was put aside as they chose not to delay any longer.

Michiko looked for her son, who she saw was coming out from the study room of their manor. Shiro's face brightens up upon seeing his mother. "Mommy!" he gleefully cried to which Michiko happily took her son and playfully spin him around before hugging him.

"Ogenki de su ka Aka-chan?" she asked

"Watashi wa genki desu mommy" her son replied. "Are you on vacation mommy? Will you be staying for dinner? Will you be cooking?" her son randomly asked, making her laugh at his inquisitiveness.

"Hai, I will. But first, I have something to tell you… come lets walk to the pond" she smiled, holding her son's hand.

As they reached the pond both mother and son sat on the bench, Michiko faced Shiro and gently said "Aka-chan, do you remember the man who watched over me when I was injured?"

"Yes mommy, I remember. Nanny Aiko said that he is Kuchiki-sama; that he is the head of the Kuchiki clan the highest of the 4 noble families and also the 6th Division captain… "Shiro smiled

Slowly she took her son's hand in hers, telling him solemnly, "Aka-chan, I…Kuchiki-sama and I.. we became friends when we were assigned in the real world… we both like each other and we fell in love with each other… he asked me to marry him" Michiko is nervous of how her son would take the news…

Shiro embraced his mother and said "Mommy, when you and the Kuchiki-sama get married, can I call him daddy? Can he play with us also?"

"Of course Aka-chan, you can call him that, and yes, he can join us play" she gently said, imagining the three of them spending time together brought happy tears to her eyes.

Later that afternoon, Michiko was at the manor's main hall with her family elders, all eleven who are regarding her with interest as to the reason why they were summoned to a meeting with so much haste. Little did they know that the clan head herself is nervous as to how her elders would react, upon learning that she is already engaged and to be married in 3 weeks time… and to Kuchiki Byakuya… oh help me, help me help me, Michiko prayed as she was waiting for the elders to settle down.

"Konnichiwa" she greeted them with utmost respect, bowing to them as they bowed to her in return "I know that I called to you in such a short notice and I deeply apologize for that" she started

"The reason why I called this family meeting is to inform you that I… I" she stammered, and unconsciously ran her left hand to tuck a lock of stray hair, her engagement ring glimmering as she moved her hand.

The hall suddenly became silent and her great aunt Anika gently spoke up, "Michiko-sama…is that ring… what I think it is… are you engaged?"

Michiko only smiled, realizing that they saw her ring and simply nodded. She was standing in front of them, expecting the worst when her great aunt Anika came to her and embraced her

"Michiko-san, _it's about time_!" her great aunt beamed at her "and may I ask who is the lucky man? Is he a shinigami too like you? Do we know him?" she added

"Yes, he is a shinigami… and yes, you know him… his name is Kuchiki Byakuya…" she gently told them and a all eleven elders gaped at her announcement. Michiko continued, "Byakuya-sama proposed and we both decided to get married before the first week of winter… in 3 weeks to be exact…"

One of her great uncles fainted and all rushed to his side. As he gained consciousness, Michiko was anxious that he would berate her for her the unexpected announcement but instead, he hugged her and told her that he is happy for her that she has finally found love and wished that she would have a dozen children. The dignified Sayomi elders, to her complete surprise acted as if they were teenagers, gushing at how exquisite her engagement ring looks and told her not to worry about the festivities since they will arrange it for both of them. Michiko was teary-eyed since it is only now that she felt that she is no longer a disgrace to them.

Later on that evening, as she and Shiro were doing their usual night stroll, she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. Shiro felt it too and minutes later they saw him standing at the end of the garden. As hey both walked towards him, Michiko felt her son's apprehension, looked at him gently and said "don't be frightened Aka-chan, he's a nice man…you'll like him" Shiro smiled sheepishly and felt his mother squeeze his hand in reassurance.

While waiting for them to approach him, Byakuya watched nervously as mother and son are walking towards him. What if he doesn't like me? He thought to himself… "You'll be fine" Senbozakura assured him – speaking to him through his thoughts, "just be yourself and all will be well…remember, trust your instincts", she teasingly said …

Michiko and Shiro bowed in greeting and he bowed to them in return. Michiko lovingly faced Byakuya introduced him to Shiro, in which the young boy bowed in respect to the Kuchiki clan head. He's as nervous as I am, Byakuya realized. The Kuchiki clan head and 6th Division captain then knelt on one knee, so that he is almost face to face with the boy, gently lifted the boy's chin with his finger, smiled and said "it is a pleasure to have finally met you Shiro-chan… would you like to play tag?"

oOo oOo oOo

Previously I forgot to post the translation of some Japanese short sentences, let's learn Japanese

_Aka-chan : baby_

_Ogenki de su ka : how are you?_

_Watashi wa genki desu : I am fine_

Thank you so much for taking time reading my stories, and thanks too for the comments. You inspire me to work harder. : )


	18. Chapter 18:Family Matters  Zaraki Style

_Family Matters – Zaraki Style_

The whole of Seireitei is in a festive mood since the public announcement of Byakuya and Michiko's engagement was declared. It was a shock at first, since it took 50 years for the head of the 4 noble families and 6th Division captain to (once again) get married… and to one of the most beautiful shinigamis who also happen to be a noble clan head herself. Almost all the women of Seireitei were left broken hearted as the Kuchiki noble they have fallen head over heels is finally getting married.

Both Kuchiki and Sayomi elders met for the preparation of the nuptials and for the first time in both family histories, they merely followed what Byakuya and Michiko wished for their wedding ceremony, (_since both are inclined to break a few traditions, like Byakuya marrying a commoner and Michiko preferred being a single parent_). Both parties agreed that the wedding ceremony will take place at the Kuchiki manor, followed by a dinner reception wherein Byakuya proposed to have it in the garden, much to Michiko's delight.

As for the Gotei 13, their thoughts on the upcoming battle with Aizen's army were set aside as they are all excited on the forthcoming wedding. The famous Shinigami Women's Association is busy preparing for Michiko's bridal shower, much to the 10th Division Captain's chagrin, since his Fukutaichou is all the more hard to locate and his desk is more loaded with pending paperwork. The announcement alone was enough alibi for the 8th Division to hold parties every night, the 12th Division suggested in creating a special kind of fireworks for the said event, much to Byakuya's surprise, since he is not even close with the said division's captain.

Even the 11th Division headquarters looked different; its usual scary looking headquarters has been transformed into a festive graffiti-looking edifice with a whole lot of colorful ribbons, ribbonettes and paper lanterns hanging almost everywhere, courtesy of one bubblegum haired Fukutaichou and the 5th seat officer. Even Zaraki Taichou is in a festive mood, so festive that he kept on appearing at the 6th Division headquarters and challenging its captain either to a sake drinking session or worst, to spar, since he kept on accusing the said captain that he 'stole' one of his 'women'….

"Ho, Iceman! Come out! Ya were sent on a mission to the real world, not steal one of my women!" The blood thirsty 11th Division Taichou called on Byakuya for the nth time, while he was busy finishing all the paperwork that was piled on his desk during his mission to the real world.

Byakuya sighed, stood up and looked out of the window where he saw the 11th Division captain, his nameless zanpakutou resting on his shoulder, waiting for him – to spar. If not for his beloved fiancée, he would gladly have Senbonzakura shred the 11th Captain's spiked hair, bells included.

Looking at Zaraki Taichou, the groom-to-be who is famously known for his icy demeanor simply replied, "I have no time to spar, Zaraki. I still have a lot of business to attend to, and my fiancée would not like it if I were to engage myself in a battle with her superior"

"Heh, after the wedding then… you and me, we'll finish this!" replied Zaraki gleefully in a menacing manner replied.

"Taichou!!!" called Michiko, with Yachiru gleefully hanging on her shoulder "that's not a nice way to treat your soon to be 'son-in-law' " she teased her Taichou, who snorted at her remark

Byakuya went downstairs and stood beside his fiancée, while Yachiru upon seeing him swung from Michiko's shoulder to his, asking for candies.

"Byakushi! Byakushi! Can you give me some candies?" asked the bubblegum haired Fukutaichou while touching his kenseikan.

"In a moment, Yachiru-san" said Byakuya coolly. Michiko couldn't help but regard him with interest since he is back in his famous stoic self whenever they are in the barracks. Of course she understand that he is a division captain as well as head of the 4 noble families, and she admired him for gracefully carrying his status as well as being one of the greatest captains of Gotei 13… if only they knew that underneath that famed i-don't-care-if-youre-an-espada attitude and artic exterior is a sweet, caring and passionate man who with a sensuous look could make her knees turn into jelly.

Byakuya noticed Michiko regarding him and casually glanced at her, his expression never changing, though the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his feelings. Then looking at Yachiru, the 6th Division captain whispered something that emitted a squeal of delight from the child Fukutaichou, hugged Byakuya and leapt to Zaraki's shoulder.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan! Byakushi said that if you stop pestering him he will give me confetti candies everyday! He also said that Abarai Fukutaichou is more than willing to spar with you anytime! (_if only Renji knew what he'll get into once he gets back to Seireitei…_) I get the candies and you get to battle everyday! Yey!!!!" Zaraki's expression fell on Yachiru's announcement, disappointed that he would not have the chance in sparring with the 6th Division captain.

"Bah, Iceman! You had me on this one… You better make sure that you take good care of our Sayomi-san….she's family to me and Yachiru" the burly 11th Division captain said.

"I constantly will" replied Byakuya. Watching both Taichou and Fukutaichou of the 11th Division leaving the 6th Division headquarters. Finally alone with Michiko, he gazed at her, took her hand and both went to his office. Once they reached the room he gently closed the door, looked at her tenderly before kissing her passionately, to which Michiko responded with ardor. Finally pulling apart, his forehead resting on hers, he smiled seductively, saying "One more week my love, and we'll be together forever… "

"I never knew that the revered Kuchiki Byakuya could be this impatient... what happened to the serene man I fell in love with?" jested Michiko, to which Byakuya smiled and gruffly replied "when it comes to having you as my wife… my patience is as deep as a thimble…" he teased back, molding her body to his embrace, caressing her lips with his and kissing her soundly.


	19. Chapter 19:Tea Ceremony:the Kuchiki Way

_Tea Ceremony … the Kuchiki Byakuya Way_

That night, Byakuya and the Kuchiki elders are invited to the Sayomi manor for a tea ceremony. As he approached the tea house, he saw her standing along with Shiro and the Sayomi elders.

Michiko is wearing the family cloak in pure white, in which their clan crest is embroidered at the left side; the cloak is held together with a clasp made of fine crystals. Underneath her cloak she is wearing a dark blue kimono, its fabric embroidered with tiny stars that sparkle when she moves; her hair is held high with two Japanese pins with stars and a crescent dangling at the end of each pins, strands of stray locks loosely framing her face. She looks like a moon goddess, Byakuya thought, admiring her beauty. She smiled warmly at him and bowed politely to him and his family elders as they approached.

Seeing Byakuya for the first time wearing his family cloak and formal kimono took her breath away. How achingly handsome and noble he looks, she mused. He appeared taller than he already is and his presence commanded authority… no wonder he is the strongest of all the Kuchiki elders. That night Byakuya was wearing a silvery azure kimono with dragons embroidered in silver at one side of his kimono, he is wearing his kenseikan, which signifies his being the clan leader of his family.

Unknown to them, Michiko is very nervous since this would be her first time to host a tea ceremony. Her very first tea ceremony and her guests of honor are her fiancé and his very noble family. Knowing that the Kuchiki elders are very austere when it comes to proper decorum of nobles added pressure. For Byakuya-sama, I'll do this…. I can do this, I can do this… she repeatedly assured herself. After the guests entered the tea house, Shiro and the rest of her family elders left Michiko, to which her son hugged and kissed her for good luck.

As the tea ceremony began, with Michiko preparing the tea to be served, Byakuya could not help but admire how graceful his fiancée conducts herself, how elegant her moves and the way she interacts with the Kuchiki elders with utmost respect. He slowly glanced at his elders and was surprised to note that all of them fell to her charm, knowing that the Kuchiki elders are very hard to please.

When Michiko handed Byakuya his tea cup, his expression was that of pure formality, but he 'accidentally' caressed her fingers as he accepted the tea cup and winked at her surprised look; knowing that only she could see him since his elders are seated behind him. Michiko in return bowed but he caught a glimpse of a smile playing on her features. All throughout the ceremony, she was having difficulty concentrating since Byakuya kept on winking at her, looking at her with a sultry expression on his face, making her tremble not only once and there were occasions that he would be looking at her sensuously, almost making her swoon with longing.

The tea ceremony lasted for four hours, and after the Kuchiki elders left, Byakuya choose to stay behind. They were strolling in the garden, admiring the clear moonlit sky; Byakuya placed his arms around Michiko and said, "That was the most elegant tea ceremony I have ever attended…"

"Thank you…" Michiko smiled, placing her arms around his neck and replied "though I'm wondering what exactly you were doing during the ceremony… you almost succeeded in breaking my concentration awhile back…"

He smiled at her, his eyes seductively boring into hers, "Betsuni… you were just enchanting then, as you are right now..." he murmured huskily, his lips inches away from hers, his eyes mesmerizing. Slowly, tenderly his lips sought hers, Michiko melted to his caresses, their bodies entwined in a passionate embrace. She felt heady with his kisses; his tongue lovingly caressing hers as she passionately kissed him back, emitting a groan from Byakuya.

Reluctantly, they drew apart, both knowing that they need to restraint their passion for now, until their wedding ceremony.

"Michiko…" his lips still on hers, whispers huskily… "anata o mucho nano… aishiteru Michiko" (I am crazy about you… I love you Michiko)

"Aishiteru Byakuya…"


	20. Chapter 20:To Have and to Hold

_To Have and to Hold_

Five days before the wedding ceremony, Michiko together with Isane, Rangiku and Rukia who came back with Renji and Ichigo for the wedding ceremony, were in the busy streets of Rukongai commercial district, where the four women decided to shop around and spend time together. As they were about to have tea in one of the tea salons in the area, Michiko saw a familiar figure walking alone amidst the busy folks shopping around.

Michiko walked to the woman and tapped her shoulder gently, "Sumimasen…" Michiko said, and the lady turned around and upon seeing Michiko she smiled and embraced her.

"My heavenly guardian it is you!" the lady said. The lady is the woman she saved from the arrancar and the first soul she performed a konsoh.

"How are you?" Michiko asked.

"I am fine, ah… I do not know your name…" the lady shyly replied

"Oh you may call her Lady Michi—" Rangiku excitedly shot back, to which Michiko interrupted and said sheepishly, "oh you may call me Michiko-san… and your name is?"

"I am Akiko…" the lady replied happily "it's so good to see you again… I thought that I will no longer be able to see you after you sent me here… Michiko-sama, were you and your companion able to find Koji, my fiancé in the real world?"

"I am sorry Akiko-san but no…" Michiko sadly answered. Then she remembered the necklace with a dolphin pendant that Byakuya retrieved from the arrancar that he previously defeated, which is currently under the custody of the 12th Division. Michiko reminded herself to collect the said necklace since it was found to be clear from any data as reported by the 12th Division captain and return to Akiko since she feels that she is the rightful owner of the necklace. Michiko invited Akiko for tea but she shyly declined, telling her that she needs to do some errands. Michiko asked where she lives and afterwards both went on their separate ways.

The following day, Michiko went to see the 12th Division Taichou in hopes that she could retrieve the said necklace. Kurotsuchi Taichou gave her the necklace, telling her that there is no significant data found and the necklace is just a plain accessory. Though 12th Division Taichou has some suspicions as to why the necklace remained intact after the battle, he did not mention it to anyone.

Michiko happily took the necklace and after her duty at the barracks, she went to look for Akiko, who she found living near the tea salon they went to the day before. Akiko was delighted to see Michiko again and when she saw the necklace, she could not help but cry.

"My deepest apologies Akiko… I'm so sorry we were not able to find your fiancé, I guess he was killed by the arrancar we fought" she explained, feeling sorry for her new friend.

Akiko could only nod, "I understand Michiko-sama, though it pains me to know that Koji was killed by those…. those things" she sobbed. Then looking at Michiko, she said "thank you so much for giving this back to me… with your permission, I'd like to be alone for awhile"

" I understand Akiko… I'll be leaving now… take care" with that Michiko left.

Later that evening, the 11th Division received news from the hell butterfly that there is an arrancar attack at west of Rukongai. Since Michiko is staying at the manor during that time, another hell butterfly was sent to her to dispatch the message. Upon receiving the message, Michiko immediately left the manor and proceeded to the 11th Division headquarters for briefing.

Zaraki Taichou was about to give instructions when she arrived. Yumichika and Ikkaku were also present as well as the other seated officers and shinigamis. Zaraki faced them gruffly announcing; "there's a reported arrancar attack a few minutes ago, location is west of Rukongai. We still do not know how many those bastards are…so ya better be ready to kick butt! Let's go!"

The 11th Division proceeded to the location where the arrancar was last seen, which is near the woods. The place itself reeked of devoured souls. Zaraki Taichou and the seated officers spread out and went in different directions, searching for the arrancar. Michiko unsheathed her zanpakutou, her senses alert for any small irregularities.

As she went deeper into the forest, she sensed a familiar reiatsu… she completely masked her own reiatsu and silently tracked it. As she reached a small clearing, she could not believe her eyes seeing her new friend Akiko, her hands stained with blood, literally consuming one of the dwellers of Rukongai.

As she was about to strike, one of her comrades rushed forth and Akiko transformed herself into an arrancar, whose features are exactly the same as the last arrancar Byakuya defeated. The arrancar was powerful, defeating the shinigami with just one strike. Before the arrancar made its finishing move on the injured shinigami, Michiko unleashed her zanpakutou's shikai, "Roar into the heavens, Ryū Hoshi!" and was about to slash the arrancar but it quickly blocked her attack.

"Get out of that woman's body!" Michiko ordered the arrancar who laughed sarcastically at her.

"Why would I leave her when she is the one who made me live again?" the arrancar shot back

"How so? You were defeated already…" Michiko retorted

"Ahh… the beauty of my master's power… and my fiancée's intense devotion – as long as the necklace is intact…and once my fiancée opens the locket… I can be reborn again… and this time, Akiko and I are together, our souls merged together… master Aizen is right all along… she would be brought here… but she will never be happy here, not without me by her side" the arrancar sarcastically replied

The arrancar was forming a blue sphere; Michiko who was taught by Byakuya to use Senka performed it for the first time and successfully slashed the arrancar behind. But what surprised her was that before she could shunpo away from the arrancar, she was facing Akiko who somehow separated herself from the arrancar, and pierced Michiko with a dagger near her abdomen.

Michiko was able to flash step away from Akiko and her fiancé Koji (who turned into an arrancar). Though wounded, she focused on her assault, summoning her zanpakutou, she soared into the heavens and called out "Slash them into pieces Ryū Hoshi!" The tip of her zanpakutou released thousands of star-shaped tiny blades attacking the opponents.

Since she is on an elevated position, she saw that her attack was able to immobilize the arrancars. As she was about to deliver the finishing blow, Michiko suddenly staggered, her wound bleeding profusely. "Rest easy my lady" her zanpakutou spoke to her, and before her vision became blurred she saw thousands of cherry blossom petals around her, descending on her opponents and felt him behind her, his arms enveloping her gently.

"I'm here my love…" Byakuya gently whispered to her.


	21. Chapter 21:All the Love in the World

_All the Love in the World_

"I'm here my love…" Byakuya whispered to her as he delivered the final blow on the arrancars, Senbonzakura shredding them into pieces, making sure that the necklace is torn to shreds as well. The other shinigamis successfully defeated the other hollows that were with Akiko and her fiancé. A few of them who saw Byakuya rescuing Michiko were in awe at the 6th Division captain as it was the first time they saw him in an emotional condition (other than the time he rescued Rukia from Gin Ichimaru's blade), he lifted his fiancée tenderly and shunpoed to the 4th Division.

Meanwhile at the 4th Division, Unohana Taichou and her medical team were already at the entrance with a stretcher prepared as she felt Byakuya's agitated reiatsu approaching. Seconds later, Byakuya arrived with an injured Michiko in his arms.

"Unohana Taichou..." he stammers "please…"

"Do not worry Kuchiki Taichou, she will be alright" Unohana Taichou assured the 6th Division captain.

Three hours later…

Michiko woke up feeling refreshed. The first person she saw is her fiancé who was looking at her intently. She smiled gently at him and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it, and was astonished to see tears glistening in his eyes…

"Byakuya-sama... why?" she asked

He did not reply, just simply looked at her. Then he slowly sat on the bed and leaned towards her... His face inches from hers.

"Michiko… when I felt your reiatsu waning, I got scared, I thought I would lose you…" he softly admitted.

"No… you will never lose me… as I would never lose you…" she softly replied

Seeing him in anguish is more than she could bear. Michiko held his face tenderly and solemnly said, "we are given second chances… second chance in love and in life… I will not allow anything, or anyone to keep us apart… that's a promise that I intend to fulfill my love… aishiteru Byakuya…" tears filled her eyes as she gently lowered his head and kissed him with all the love she feels for the one man who only not claimed her heart but also her soul.

Byakuya is touched and humbled with her promise "I am the most fortunate man in the world for I have you… you will never lose me… we'll be together for always… aishiteru Michiko…" tenderly he traced her lips with his, emitting a moan from her. As he was about to kiss her passionately, a loud "Ahem" was said exaggeratingly and the couple found the 4th Division captain fondly looking at them.

"Kuchiki Taichou, I think it would be wise if you let Michiko-sama rest for awhile... especially that the wedding day is just two days from now… you'll both need your strength" smiled the gentle 4th Division captain.

Wedding day….

Michiko is in one of the guestrooms of the Kuchiki manor… patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. She is sitting near the door leading to one of the vast gardens of the manor… to an onlooker; she is a picture of pure serenity and calm. If only they knew that she feels giddy, nervous and bubbly at the same time. She heard a soft knock and the gentle sliding of the shoji door, her son entered, looking regal in his formal kimono and family cloak, indicating that he would be the next heir as clan head.

"Mommy it's time" her son beamed at her, extending his hand in which Michiko gladly took it. Both mother and son walked towards the manor's temple… the wedding ceremony about to begin…

Byakuya and the rest of their relatives, friends and guests are at the manor's temple, waiting for the bride to arrive. He's in high spirits and at the same time nervous. I've done this already, getting married, and yet I feel like it's my first time, he thought to himself. He scanned the room and is delighted to feel the euphoric mood of their guests. Even the 10th Division captain who is known to be his successor in having the same icy demeanor is in good spirits, grinning and smiling as he converses with the shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo, who is quite a surprise since most of the time he always behaved rather rowdy.

The door opened and the first to come in is their flower bearer, Yachiru, who at that moment was a surprise to everyone as she walked properly this time (and not flash stepping as she usually does) while gracefully showering Sakura petals on the aisle. Then came Rukia who looked like an exquisite porcelain doll, making Ichigo gawk as he watches her walking regally and smiling to her nii-sama who acknowledged her. Then Rangiku and Isane followed, both wearing identical kimonos and blushing at the admiring gazes they receive from the male guests.

Byakuya felt that his heart stopped beating upon the sight of his bride as she entered the temple. Michiko is wearing a kimono of white with a tinge of crimson at the hem. Near the hem are cherry blossoms embroidered in the purest thread of silver and adorned with crystals. Her hair is held high and the gentle breeze caressing the stray locks of hair framing her lovely face.

Shiro walked his mother down the aisle, and when he presented her to Byakuya, Michiko kissed her son on the forehead and hugged him. Shiro smiled at Byakuya who smiled at him in return and held Michiko's hand as they faced the monk who will sanctify the nuptials.

The wedding ceremony was both solemn and a joyous one. Both bride and groom recited their vow to each other earnestly. They were a sight to behold, the 28th ruler of the Kuchiki clan, head of the 4 noble families and 6th Division captain looking so regal and formal, befitting him of his position and rank, though whenever he would gaze his bride the expression in his eyes betrays his stoic appearance. Michiko's elegance was admired by all; her regal demeanor and grace added charm to the ceremony.

Two division captains whose friendship began since their academy days were observing the couple being wed. "Ahh, a typical royal wedding… knowing Kuchiki-san, he would be as formal as his father was before him" commented Shunsui Taichou to his best friend, Ukitake Taichou who was watching the ceremony with interest.

"We may never know my good friend" replied Ukitake Taichou "for all we know; my esteemed former student may have a few tricks on his sleeve"

"Ne, Ukitake-san, that we have to see… and if that happens, sake is on me" Shunsui Taichou replied confidently.

As the officiating monk announced that the groom may kiss the bride, from his seated seiza position, Byakuya gracefully stood up, guiding Michiko as she stood up facing him. Michiko smiled at him lovingly and it was in this moment that the head of the 4 noble families, 28th clan leader of the noble Kuchiki family, 6th Division captain and famous Iceman of Seireitei broke royal protocol and boldly showed his emotion to everyone as he kissed his bride passionately. Gasps of surprise could be heard inside the temple as they were in wonder on the scene unfolding right before their eyes.

Michiko and Byakuya, oblivious to the crowd kissed each other lovingly, their bodies passionately entwined in their embrace, and as they both reluctantly drew apart and faced their guests, blushing as they were greeted with cheers and applauses.

"See?... I told you… " chuckled a triumphant Ukitake Taichou to his best friend who is gaping at the newlyweds.

The reception was a joyous one. The garden party was exquisite as well as all the guests were in a jovial mood. True to their word, the 12th Division did an amazing job in providing fireworks during the party, the sky was decorated with a play of dragon star shaped fireworks and Sakura shaped fire cannons shooting in the sky (dragon star - Ryū Hoshi, being Michiko's zanpakutou and Sakura, a tribute to Senbonzakura, Byakuya's zanpakutou). Byakuya and Michiko went from one table to another, mingling together with their guests and posing for photographs. Food was abundant as well as the finest sake was served, much to the 8th Division captain's delight.

A dance floor was provided and a live orchestra was playing. The dance floor was beginning to pack up with their friends such as Rangiku who was dancing with Hisagi, a nearly drunk Shunshui Taichou with his Fukutaichou Ise, Ikakku with Isane and Yumichika who is clowning around with Yachiru. As Byakuya gracefully lead Michiko to the dance floor, he smiled at his radiant bride who gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him. It was then that he decided to slip out of their wedding party and be alone with his bride…


	22. Chapter 22:Bliss

_Bliss_

Slipping away unnoticed from the party, Byakuya smiled seductively at Michiko and wordlessly went to his room and retrieved their own zanpakutous. Michiko was silently puzzled at his action but decided not to ask her husband. They left their room and still holding her hand, he lead her to one of the gardens and walked to the tallest cherry blossom. It was then he unsheathed his zanpakutou and thrust it in front, wherein a white light appeared at the tip of his zanpakutou, the white sphere getting bigger and a Gate leading to the human world appeared. As the passageway opened, both stepped inside and left Seireitei.

The travel was swift and when the passage door appeared, Byakuya stepped out first, followed by Michiko who was delighted when she saw her surroundings.

"It's Yamamoto Soutaichou's wedding gift for us… the use of the passageway" he sheepishly explained. They were in his garden, on the roof deck of his flat in the human world. The garden is being lighted up with thousands of fireflies gently hovering around, the moon and the clear night sky adding splendor to the atmosphere.

Gently he led her to the gazebo which is draped in midnight blue silk; petals of cherry blossoms are elegantly strewn on the cushions. They are standing in the middle of the gazebo, Byakuya tenderly cupping her face, looking at her tenderly…

"My wife… my love…" he gently said, softly his fingers trailed to her checks then gently traced her lips, which parted at his caresses. Michiko felt so breathless, willingly submitting to his caresses, her eyes captured by his dark grey ones, lovingly looking at her as he continued caressing her lips with his fingers. Her hands languorously touching his chest, feeling his lean muscles underneath his kimono.

Without a word spoken, Byakuya gently removed the hairpins securing her hair which tumbled softly. His hands sensuously trailed to her kimono and while looking at her seductively, he gently took off her obi, followed by her kimono, baring her to him completely. He stood there, breathless at the sight of his lovely bride… he gathered her into his arms, gently lay her back on the cushions and cradled her head in his hand... He looked deeply into her eyes, his eyes a darker shade of grey meeting her cerulean ones…lowering his lips to meet hers, he groaned at the intensity of feeling her tongue tenderly caressing his lips.

Michiko tenderly traced her tongue on his lip, emitting a groan from him. Michiko kissed him passionately, her tongue timidly seeking entrance in which he lovingly accepted and caressed with his own. She ran her hands gently under his kimono, languidly caressing his muscled chest, sending thrilling tremors on him. With one fluid movement he took off the sash of his kimono, loosening his garment, his skin feeling hers. Michiko moaned on the contact, and boldly took off his kimono, wanting to feel his skin glide onto hers.

Lovingly she put her arms around him and marveled as his lean, muscular body touched hers. They molded together, neither one of them wanting to break away or stop the fire that was busting into flames between them. Byakuya ran his hand tenderly down her neck and gently stroked her breast, eliciting a moan from Michiko. He tenderly stroked her nipple to response; his lips moved reluctantly from hers then ran kisses down to the hollow of her neck and went to claim her breast.

The contact made her arch to his delight, as her hands caressingly raking his back at the intensity of his kisses. "Ohh Byakuya…" she moaned. He smiled, delighting in her rapture as he was teasing her nipple with his tongue, he looked at his bride and his heart swelled at the thought that she is now completely his, his love, his wife… "Michiko…" he said huskily "I will never get enough of you…"

"As I you, my love… Byakuya…" whispered Michiko. She maneuvered her body and rolled over the cushions, this time her being on top. Looking at him seductively, she kissed him passionately, he gasped in pure delight when her lips went lower, kissing and nipping his neck… laughing huskily, his arms went around her and he raised them both from the cushions in a sitting position, with her facing him, her legs straddling him.

They kissed, wildly, ardently… Byakuya felt he would burst in ecstasy when he felt her hand caressing him go lower and lower until it reached his manhood and stroked him gently.

"Ahh Michiko…" he groaned, willingly submitting to her caresses. Michiko felt heady, all she cared about is this love that she is giving to her husband and reveling on the thought that he too is in ecstasy as she is.

Byakuya lifted her gently and guided her to his manhood. Michiko felt that she would explode in sheer rapture feeling him entering her, claiming her once again. Their pace was leisurely languorous… they rose and fell together as they both moved closer to the peak of pure ecstasy. Byakuya's hands didn't cease their caressing and Michiko mirrored his caresses in the throes of passion.

Moaning in the intense pleasure they are sharing, both soared to the heavens as their bodies entwined in love's dance.

Basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Byakuya gathered his bride in his arms, kissing her passionately. "Aishiteru Michiko… I truly love you… forever"

"I love you for always… Aishiteru Byakuya…" Michiko replied, returning his kisses.

"Look my love, the first of snow…" Byakuya whispered, smiling to his bride, who smiled back and embraced him. Gently he pulled the blanket covering them both, gathering his wife in his arms, he tenderly kissed her and both drifted to slumber.

Under the starlit sky and the first snowfall, the couple slept peacefully. Each knowing of the upcoming battle with Aizen's army in wintertime. But for now, for Byakuya and Michiko, what matters most is their love for each other and the promise they made that whatever happens, they will not lose each other...

oOo oOo oOo

thank you so much for reading my first 'baby' : ) i could still continue this [during the arrancar war but choose not to since i might mess up the real bleach story... : ) perhaps i could make a book 2 out of this... maybe, lets see...

special thanks to those who reviewed and read the story all throughout.. your great reviews and comments really inspired me to do better... i'm currently working on another story... yes its byakuya inspired [im a byakuya fan swoon... thanks you so much to...

lillix vail - the first to review my work  
bella68 - my fellow byakuya-sama fan  
zammy  
zeldagamefan  
staceums  
CatherineIshida  
zetsuki  
kakashixjustice  
sakura06  
watashikirei

till next story... ja mata : D


End file.
